CASATE CONMIGO
by Natsumi No Chiharu
Summary: -Haruno, Quiero declararte mi intención de hacerte mi esposa…-¿No existen personas más adecuadas para esa proposición, Hyuga?-...tú eres la más conveniente-¿Lo soy?-Lo es–…Sí, Lee y Naruto son unas delicadas y elegantes bailarinas…- Lee y Naruto muertos..
1. LUNES: UNA MODESTA PROPOSICIÓN

**CÁSATE CONMIGO**

**LUNES**

**UNA MODESTA PROPOSICIÓN**

By Natsumi No Chiharu

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Una vez que él hizo su elección, la reconsideró cuidadosamente, pasando por su mente cada detalle que lo había llevado a esa conclusión. Había cometido muchos errores en su vida, y no estaba interesado en hacerlo de nuevo. Revisó cada opción hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Estaba una vez más en deuda con su familia y ahora tenía que elegir una esposa. En los años transcurridos él había encontrado y recuperado a su verdadero yo y había sido capaz de ignorar tales demandas con un poco de su habitual y fría indiferencia por algún tiempo. Él no estaba agonizando ni nada por el estilo. No había necesidad de preocuparse por el futuro de los Hyugas, no todavía… o eso pesaba él.

Pero entonces su tío decidió retirarse del mando del Clan Hyuga con la excusa de que el ya no estaba para eso por su avanzada edad, Hinata se comprometió con el tarado de Naruto y Hanabi abandonó la mansión para independizarse ahora que era jounin elite y prometida de Shino, ellas nunca habían llamado "hogar" a la mansión y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, él tampoco, pero el principal asunto en este momento es que ahora que ambas habían renunciado al cargo del líder del clan era su deber como próximo en la línea sucesoria tomar el mando del clan, pero antes debía enamorarse, comprometerse, casarse, formar una familia y dar un heredero. A pesar de haberles hablado, preguntado o se los pidiera tratando de hacer que su voz se oyera sus primas no le hicieron caso, y ahora él estaba solo de nuevo, solo él, su tío y los ancianos del clan, y ellos no estaba para más aplazamientos.

Había muchas candidatas "adecuadas". Por supuesto, así habría sido, si el clan no hubiera puesto cinco requisitos para empezar: ella debería tener una gran belleza natural, fuerte para dar a luz a los futuros hijos del líder del clan, capaz de aprender el sutil arte de la frivolidad que mantenía los Hyugas, heredera de cualquier clan importante del mundo ninja y por último que fuera una ninja reconocida por todo el mundo. Y entonces, los consejos se lanzaron por aquí y allá con la esperanza que él sería un buen y obediente "niñito" de 25 años obedeciera y siguiera el sendero del matrimonio. Ellos aprenderían pronto que él tenía ideas algo parecidas a ellos pero con una gran diferencia.

Después de una tediosa reunión de capitanes de todos los escuadrones anbus con el sexto Hokage, ella caminaba hacia la puerta delante de su alocada mejor amiga-rival que tenía como vice-capitana, el heredero del bouke y ahora de la rama principal apareció frente a ella bloqueando la salida. Cuando ella levantó la mirada y la fijó en él, a punto de decirle que se moviera de su camino o sufriría las consecuencias, él la miró hacia abajo ya que él era una cabeza más alto que ella.

Ella lo vio con el rostro más imperturbable que hubiera visto jamás. Su fría mirada gris algo atenuada, sin fruncir el entrecejo, en un claro intento de suavizar su expresión. Al no notar cambios en la actitud de ella, se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella haciendo una reverencia.

Todos los presentes incluso Kakashi con su famoso libro estaban atentos a las palabras de aquel Hyuga que sobrevivió a una herida de muerte en la cuarta guerra ninja y ahora trataba de sobrevivir a la pelirrosa quien se encontraba furiosa en ese momento. - …Haruno…- dijo con su voz calma y seria, todos estaban aguantando la respiración -…Quiero declararte mi intención de hacerte mi esposa…- Ella no se desmayó, ni siquiera se puso pálida (ella se sorprendió, pero supo disimular muy bien esa anti-estética acción que no tenía desde hace cinco años; ella había cambiado ya no era una niña chillona ahora era una mujer de 23 años y era una sobreviviente de la guerra), pero su vice-capitana si mostro su sorpresa así como de todos los presentes, a excepción, de los más serios quienes podían ocultar su asombro ante las palabras del ojiperla.

-¿No existen...- ella dijo en tono de burla -...personas más adecuadas para esa proposición, Hyuga?- terminó de decir soltando una risa socarrona.

-Sí, las hay…- expresó con seriedad -…Pero tú eres la más idónea para ser mi pareja…- dijo convencido de sus palabras mientras observaba el rombo negro que portaba la pelirrosa en su frente, haciendo recordar a cada uno de los que la conocían lo poderosa que era.

-¿Lo soy?- preguntó ella ya más seria mientras su rubia amiga miraba la batalla de miradas al igual que los demás presentes.

-Lo es- le confirmó él sin perder ninguna de las acciones de la ojijade.

Ella frunció su seño y lo empujó para continuar con su camino –…Sí… – cuando se encontraron sus espaldas dijo –… Lee y Naruto son unas delicadas y elegantes bailarinas de ballet…- se expresó mientras salía de la reunión junto con una sorprendida Ino.

Lee en ese momento se encontraba en el suelo, muerto para el resto del mundo presente, bueno, seguía desmayado echando espuma por la boca y con los ojos desorbitados, casi en los brazos de la muerte y Naruto que se estaba atragantando con una sopa de ramen instantáneo que había llevado a la reunión.

Después de observarla marcharse, Neji Hyuga se retiró del salón de reuniones recordando que incluso él mismo tuvo algunos problemas con TenTen cuando empezaron a andar junto, de eso ya hace cuatro años ha pasado desde que estuvo con alguien sentimentalmente.

Ahora tenía que ver cómo hacer que aceptará su proposición, pero ahora lo único que venía a su mente fue como pudo dejarse influenciar por su clan para hacerle a ella esa proposición tan desesperada y como llego a la conclusión de que ella era la correcta sabiendo que había otras muchas opciones "correctas", eso iba pensando mientras caminaba hacia la mansión.

_**Flash back**_

_-Por favor Hanabi-sama entre en razón no puede dejar ahora al clan y menos su lugar como heredera del clan-_

_-Lo siento mucho Neji pero a mí nunca me ha interesado el cargo de líder- lo interrumpió_

_-Pero Hinata también renuncio y ahora usted…-_

_-Si lo sé…- dice una gran sonrisa -…y ya no me digas Hanabi-sama me hace sentir vieja, sino, yo te empezare a decir Neji-sama-_

_-Por favor- se expresó en tono suplicante_

_-¿No es nada agradable, verdad?...- pregunto Hanabi viéndolo y por la mueca que hizo su primo supo que no le gustaba que lo trataran con tanto respeto, cuando antes eran al revés –…Así tendría que ser porque de ahora en adelante tú vas a hacer el líder de nuestro Clan…- le confirmó poniendo una mano en su hombro._

_-¿Pero?...- interrumpió_

_-No me interrumpas…Ya hablamos ambas con padre y llegamos al acuerdo que tú eres el indicado para ocupar el cargo del líder del clan…- dijo Hanabi sin mucha vacilación mientras terminaba de recoger su ropa para llevarla a su nuevo departamento que ocuparía en el centro de Konoha con su novio._

_-…- Neji no sabía que decir_

_-¿Por qué? te estarás preguntando y la respuesta es tan sencilla…Tú eres el más apto de entre todos nosotros, y aunque mi hermana y yo fuimos entrenadas para ocuparlo, supimos desde el principio que nunca lo haríamos, puesto que, nunca hemos tenido ese ímpetu que tú tienes de cambiar las reglas para que el Clan sea uno solo, y que no esté dividido por esas estúpidas normas y así todo el mundo lo miré con otros ojos y no como todo el mundo lo mira ahora, y sabes a lo que me refiero…- sentenció Hanabi._

_-…Si lo sé y le agradezco mucho la confianza que Hinata y tú me tienen, espero no decepcionarlas…-_

_-Y no te olvides de mi padre que por él, tú serás el mejor líder para nuestro Clan…-_

_-Gracias…- dijo abrazándola _

_Alejándose un poco del afectivo abrazo de su primo, tomo aire y respiro profundo -…Solo…ten cuidado con los ancianos…- dijo ella con un tono temeroso en su voz -…ellos son capaces de hacerte daño, porque cuando noten que tu estás haciendo cambios dentro del Clan no dudaran en destruir tu felicidad…- concluyo ella viéndolo a los ojos con miedo del futuro incierto de su primo y de su futura esposa._

_-…Lo tendré en cuenta…muchas gracias…- dijo Neji mientras se quedaba parado pensando en la palabras de su prima quien caminaba por uno de los pasillos hacia la salida de la mansión, y así por fin poder respirar aire puro, después de tantos años._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Y así es como él se encontraba en estos momentos observando la habitación principal de la mansión Hyuga que pronto ocuparía como patriarca del Clan junto con su futura esposa, mientras pensaba en cómo hacer para que la pelirrosa lo aceptará.

_**Flash Back**_

_Días después de haber platicado con Hanabi sobre el liderazgo del clan, Hiashi-sama lo llamo a una reunión junto con los ancianos del clan, y allí estaba el sentado en el banquillo de los acusados mientras era observado por el actual líder y los ancianos._

_-Supongo que ya sabes para que estás aquí Neji…- preguntó su tío_

_-Si…-_

_-Como ya sabes Hinata se comprometió con Naruto Uzumaki hijo del cuarto Hokage…- Neji solo asiente -…y Hanabi no le interesa ser en el futuro líder del Clan, además de ser la prometida del líder del Clan Aburame…-_

_-Si…-_

_-Por lo que eso nos deja sin herederas principales al cargo, pero como tú eres hijo de mi difunto hermano tienes por derecho de nacimiento y por línea sucesoria ser el próximo líder del clan…- dijo Hiashi con orgullo a su sobrino._

_-Gracias…-dijo Neji quien ya se estaba parando para retirarse del lugar._

_-Pero…- hablo uno de los ancianos que correspondía al nombre de Ryusei -…A cambio del cargo tienes que buscar a tu futura esposa…- setenció el anciano._

_-¿Esposa?...- pregunta él._

_-Claro… ¿Crees que el futuro líder de un clan tan importante como el Hyuga debe estar soltero?...- pregunta Hiashi_

_-...- prefirió guardarse sus palabras._

_-Queremos asegurarnos que tú como futuro líder del clan escojas a una buena esposa que pueda traer al mundo a tu primogénito y heredero así como a tus demás hijos que serán parte de la rama principal al igual que tú, y te aseguramos que ninguno de tus hijos se le impondrá el sello del ave enjaulada- le dijo Hiashi con una sonrisa y Neji supo que eso último que dijo su tío fue gracias a la intervención de sus primas._

_-mhp- dijo_

_-…Pero…- interviene nuevamente Ryusei y Neji lo mira a los ojos -…tenemos una de la lista de las elegidas por nosotros- dijo él entregándole la lista Neji la vio_

_-No…- dijo simplemente después de leer todos los nombres y tirar el pergamino_

_-…Y la otra opción es que tú la escojas en una semana con las condiciones que te demos o de lo contrario nosotros la escogeremos por ti…-Así es como terminó aquella reunión._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Por eso los ancianos le dieron un listado de todas las candidatas para futura esposa del líder, pero ellas nunca lograrían cubrir los requisitos que él tenía en mente por lo que de inmediato descarto la lista que el consejo le dio.

Muy fácilmente le hubiera pedido a TenTen su ex novia que se casará con él, pero un problema: Ella ya estaba felizmente casada desde hace dos años con Kankuro. Las siguientes en su lista era Hanabi pero a ella la miraba como una hermana y ni que decir de Hinata además de quedaba descartaba de inmediato ya que ella ya estaba en planes de casarse con el rubio ojiazul de Konoha. Temari era una buena opción solo que: ella estaba esperando un hijo de Shikamaru. Matsuri definitivamente muy tímida para su gusto además que también ya estaba comprometida con Gaara y solo de pensar que se lo hubiera propuesta a ella, estaba asegurado su viaje al infierno personal de kazekage Ino totalmente y definitivamente ¡NO! con una loca no se iba a casar y menos que andaba de novia del chico perro no es que le tuviera miedo al novio de ella es solo que simplemente la rubia no era de su gusto demasiado como decirlo… rubia y escandalosa.

Así que sin más se había decidido por la ojijade del grupo o el único grupo de mujeres que conocía en toda Konoha. Ahora la pregunta era ¡¿Cómo diablos iba a hacer para convencerla?! Tenía una semana para convencerla y lo peor de todo es que ya había perdido un día completo...entrenamiento en la mañana, reunión en la tarde, y ahora se encontraba meditando en la mansión, pero por la presión le era imposible concentrarse.

-¿Neji cómo te fue?...- le dijo Hiashi que en ese momento se encontraba entrando al dojo con un sirviente, quien llevaba unas tazas de té.

-¿De verdad quiere saber?- dijo mientras su tío lo invitaba a sentar para disfrutar del té en el patio del dojo.

-Si…- contesto mientras le hacía señas al criado para retirarse.

-He estado pensando todo el día y ya hice la propuesta a una de las mujeres que conozco, y es la correcta-

-¿Quién?-

-Sakura Haruno…-

-mmm…interesante elección, la mejor aprendiz y mano derecha de la quinta Hokage, alumna de Kakashi Hatake quien es el actual Hokage, con una fuerza descomunal y un carácter peor que el de su maestra, reconocida por todos sus colegas, aliados y enemigos como la mejor en su especialidad, líder del escuadrón anbu elite de medic-nin, y es considera ya como una sannin, poseedora de una gran belleza natural y rara de hallar, pero no de un clan reconocido, pero eso no es problema ¿Verdad Neji?- dijó su tío mientras lo observaba como su sobrino miraba hacia el cielo.

-No…- respondió Neji después de un sorbo de té de menta.

-¿Y cuál fue su respuesta?...- pregunto pero él sabía que su sobrino era tan predecible al igual que Sakura, aunque él lo negará.

-No…esa fue su respuesta…- comentó levantándose mientras se adentraba nuevamente al dojo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?...- le preguntó viendo hacia el patio.

-Convencerla…- expuso mientras le daba la espalda a su tío

-Tienes menos de una semana…- le indicó mientras se servía otra taza de té

-Y no pienso desaprovecharla…- comentó retirándose mientras su tío tenía en mente ya algo planeado para que su sobrino saliera beneficiado y todo el clan también, ya que él sabía que si se lograba los futuros Hyugas iban a hacer más poderosos de lo que eran.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Exacto es lo que están pensando ustedes, espero que esta sea la vencida ... dicen que la tercera es la vencida, si tienen sugerencias serán bien recibidas.

Decidí nuevamente empezar de cero ya que me he dado cuenta que hay una incongruencias en relación al caracter que quiero imprimirle a Sakura por lo que casi todos los capitulos serán los mismos, solo los últimos dos los voy a cambiar un poco... pocoton...poquitito... aún no sé solo espero sus comentarios para que me digan que opi.

.

Atte.

.

Natsumi No Chiharu


	2. MARTES: PRIMER INTENTO ACECHANDO

**MARTES**

**PRIMER INTENTO: ACECHANDO**

By Natsumi No Chiharu

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, Neji llegó sin previo aviso a las instalaciones del hospital en donde en ese momento se encontraba Sakura terminando el turno de la mañana. Sakura respondió a esta invasión armándose hasta los dientes y levantando barricadas hasta en su propia oficina. Ella no creía necesario desperdiciar la energía de sus subordinados en "exorcizar" a este indeseable demonio, pero tampoco sentía ninguna afición en mirar al presumido Hyuga a la cara, de ninguna manera.

Así que, ella sólo escuchó como el merodeador, acechaba educadamente e intencionalmente fuera de su puerta, preguntándole de vez en cuando si estaba dispuesta a sentarse con él para tomar el té. El hecho de que ella sólo respondió a tres de las siete preguntas, y todas en sentido **negativo**, no lo desanimó en absoluto. Es más, solo la repentina aparición de un ninja a servicios del Hokage pidiendo la presencia del capitán anbu del escuadrón de seguimiento para la presentación de un reporte, logró por un buen rato desviar la atención de Neji de su puerta. Sakura emitió un suspiro de alivio y abrió la puerta tan pronto como el gran genio se disipó.

Mientras duró su calvario, a su vice-capitana no se le pudo encontrar en ninguna parte. Oh bueno. Ella habría sido inútil, de todos modos. Y además, ¿Acaso era necesario a esa descerebrada para que ella hiciera frente a su molesta situación? Por eso, ella decidió que la próxima vez que se enfrentara con el frío rostro de Neji Hyuga, le haría saber, en términos inequívocos, que **NO** estaba interesada en su oferta. Eso debería ser suficiente para poner fin a este sin sentido asunto, al menos, eso fue lo que ella creyó y no fue hasta que Lee y Naruto cometieron el error de alertar a sus senseis de la situación (incluyendo a Tsunade que en ese momento se encontraba regresando a Konoha después de unas muy largas y merecidas vacaciones), y entonces, cayó en cuenta de que ella realmente tenía un problema y uno muy grave.

Realmente en estos momentos Neji creía que no había nada más peor que escuchar a su sensei y a Kakashi sobre la decisión de escoger a Sakura como su futura esposa.

-Ya sabes, sólo entre nosotros, creo que has hecho una excelente elección para tu futura esposa- Guy-sensei en voz baja le dijo a su pupilo.

-Las ninjas son atractivas principalmente ella…- Kakashi no pretendió fingir desinterés o ignorar las palabras de su amigo –pero si le haces daño te las veras conmigo…- dijo Kakashi en tono paternal como advertencia y otro tono que Neji no pudo reconocer.

Guy tosió -…Pero en cualquier caso querido pupilo debemos aconsejarte insistentemente que reconsideres tu decisión, ya sabes por motivos de carácter de la pupila de Lady Tsunade...- iba a decir algo más pero se vio interrumpido por su amigo

Kakashi abrió la boca –... evidentemente y claramente estoy de acuerdo con Guy mira que escoger a Sakura como esposa de veras que hay que ser valiente o estúpido para hacerlo- y Neji le lanza una mirada furiosa al Sexto Hokage mientras Kakashi seguía leyendo su Icha Icha y revisando reportes de las misiones realizadas por los ninjas de Konoha a su servicio.

Pero Neji ya había perdido la paciencia -No puedo hacer eso- dijo tajantemente.

-Entiendo que estés determinado, sin embargo, ella se ha negado rotundamente- Dijo Kakashi examinando los hechos antes de llegar a una conclusión.

- lo sé- mientras a Neji ya le surgía una pequeña vena en la frente de tan solo oír a estos par de locos mientras su mente se preguntaba mentalmente _-¿¡Cómo diablos llegaron a hacer senseis y uno Hokage!?-_

-Por favor, querido pupilo no me digas que tienes la intención de crear una situación potencialmente peligrosa aquí, simplemente para satisfacer tu orgullo herido- dijo sin pensar Guy en las consecuencias futuras que eso podía ocasionar con su alumno.

Neji levantó una de sus bellamente esculpidas cejas. ¡Por supuesto, tenía la intención de crear una situación! -…Si hay una situación…- inhaló -…sería una creada por Haruno…- sentenció mientras salía del despacho del sexto.

Neji estaba convencido de que sería así. Del mismo modo, en que ocurrió con Tenten, cambiar la negativa de Sakura sería bastante extenuante para ambos.

Alrededor del mediodía, como había imaginado, mientras dirigía su camino al campo de entrenamiento que usaba el escuadrón médico, un grupo de hombres de negro y con sus respectivas máscaras que comenzaron a llover sobre él desde el claro cielo azul. Él se limitó a golpearlos usando su byakugan para bloquear cualquier movimiento de ellos y continuó su estoico camino. Pero, para el momento en que llegó a la oficina de Sakura en el cuartel de ella, por arte de magia ella había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Esperó a que fueran las 14:00 horas y luego regresó de su fallido intento a su propia oficina. Había que hacer el papeleo pendiente de las misiones ya hechas por su escuadrón.

Decidió esperar una hora para asegurarse de que ningún miembro del "comité de bienvenida" que se presentara en su camino sobreviviera para avisarle a su futura esposa de su visita. Él había perdido algo de espacio, obviamente, la última vez. Pero algo curioso ocurrió, no fue necesario defenderse a unos pocos metros por fuera de las instalaciones del escuadrón anbu médico que fue entrenado no solo en medicina sino que además en todas las demás ramas que los ninjas dominaban, ellos las perfeccionaron aún más, entonces, él fue repelido por alguna misteriosa fuerza, y sólo asumió que podría ser algún tipo de barrera. Se sentó en el suelo y aquello lo lanzó hacia atrás como unos tres metros, aún algo confuso, se puso de pie, desempolvó su ropa, y se acercó con cautela. Él extendió su mano, pero la retiró y sacudió de inmediato, notando que sus dedos se habían quemado. El ángulo de su entrecejo descendió como unos diez grados.

_-¡Que rayos!... ¿Desde cuándo puede hacer eso?...-_ iba pensando él mientras se dirigía a los territorios del Clan para curarse la quemadura mientras pensaba que otro tipo de acción sería apropiada para esa situación.

De entre los arbustos, por dentro de la barrera Sakura lo observaba marcharse. Su propio ceño se frunció en aproximadamente treinta y siete grados.

Ella tenía un problema, se volvió a repetir mentalmente, y tenía que resolverlo pronto o tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias de ese juego.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Que les parecio hay unos ligeros cambios, espero que lo puedan ver.

Atte.

Natsumi No Chiharu


	3. MIÉRCOLES: SEGUNDO INTENTO: PLATICANDO

**MIÉRCOLES**

**SEGUNDO INTENTO: PLATICAR CON YAMANAKA**

By Natsumi No Chiharu

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

A Ino ya se le había agotado la paciencia con todo este jueguito que llevaban Sakura y Neji, y eso que solo llevaban uno o dos días como máximo. Eso era digno de asombro no sólo por su posición, por la cual fue aclamada como la "más justa y gentil de toda Konoha", ella empezó a pensar que si Neji seguía insistiendo con Sakura no terminaría solo en el hospital sino que en la morgue; porque muy bien se sabía que la agitación emocional en una persona con una vasta posesión de habilidades médicas, fuerza bruta, entre muchas otras habilidades y con un humor explosivo era casi sinónimo de una potencial catástrofe esperando por ocurrir.

Ese día Rock Lee despertó a sus hombres y los llevó afuera para entrenar algunas peligrosas maniobras. En el escuadrón de Taijutsu eso consistía en dar tantas vueltas a toda la aldea como fuera posible. Cuando terminaron de dar vueltas a toda Konoha regresaron a su cuartel acompañado por su capitán Rock Lee y comenzaron a golpearse unos a otros en una sangrienta paliza mientras Lee decía **"que era para que no se apagará la Llama de la Juventud".**

Los que quedaron en pie fueron enviados a pasar "tiempo de calidad" con Gai-sensei, lo cual aparentemente era una experiencia más desagradable que pasar setenta y dos horas sin dormir en un campo de entrenamiento con Kiba y Akamaru jugando al salta-salta, aunque nadie podía explicar el porqué del juego. Al final de la "gira" de cuatro horas, toda la división estaba indudablemente diezmada y como la falta de ninjas en ese cuartel, y ni hablar de los curanderos, era la marca característica del escuadrón de Taijutsu, no quedaba nada más por hacer que llevar a las víctimas al hospital para ser curados. Esto siempre incluye el bono adicional de atormentar "a los afeminados del escuadrón médico" durante su estancia.

Aparentemente, en las últimas horas del segundo día en que Neji falló en visitar a su futura esposa y ni qué decir del tercer día por la mañana, por lo que, cuando el capitán Neji llegó al hospital y tranquilamente exigió atención médica para sus quemados dedos, antes bellos y blancos, ya todo estaba sumido en el caos. Hinata estaba ocupada recomponiendo el brazo de alguien. Shizune quien fue enviada a cubrir un turno de una de las enfermeras, ella estaba a unos metros cerrando las heridas de alguien. Ino acababa de cerrar una gran herida en el pecho de un individuo medio inconsciente, quien acababa de llegar de una misión peligrosa, y ahora la ojiazul se dirigía a la habitación de al lado para tratar de relajarse y cerrar los ojos por un momento cuando se enteró que Neji estaba con una creciente petulancia e impaciencia, y eso sólo agravó la pérdida de la suya.

Si él no se hubiera inclinado - involuntariamente o no - cuando ella se acercó súbitamente a él, ella podría haberlo tapizado sobre el terreno. Pero el aspecto asustado en su cara fue suficiente para calmar un poco de su mal humor, habían pasado años desde que alguien se había inclinado sobresaltado en su presencia y eso le dio la satisfacción necesaria para ser compasiva.

-Por favor, explica tu lesión, Neji- le dijo apaciblemente, acomodándose en una silla.

-Hay una barrera alrededor del escuadrón médico-anbu…- él respondió de modo cortante.

-¿Una barrera kidou?- preguntó ella.

-¿Existe algún tipo de barrera de la cual no he sido informado?- respondió el con otra pregunta.

-Por supuesto que existe, por eso no se te han curado tus dedos, cuando vistes que los tenías quemados tendrías que haber venido de inmediato, esa barrera no es cualquier técnica…- le dijo ella

-…- silencio por parte de él

_-…no ha cambiado nada y su actitud es muy arrogante y %#$%&…- _ella pensó, pero no lo dijo -… ¿El escuadrón fue informada de que harías una visita?-pregunto Ino tratando cambiar de tema, ya que sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Creo que sí- Él se movió un poco en su asiento incomodó. Un misterio. Ino como siempre empezó a ser picada por la curiosidad en ese momento. Así que hizo lo posible por tardar un poco la curación, ya que ella se culparía si lo dejaba ir sin obtener una explicación y un buen chisme que contar después.

-Hmm… ¿Existe alguna razón para que ellos deseen mantenerte lejos?- claro que Ino sabía la respuesta pero se moría de las ganas de oírlo del genio Hyuga

-Sakura está siendo irrazonable- dijo el ojiperla. La luz del chakra curativo parpadeó un instante.

Ino rió para sí misma -Ser irrazonable es como ella es… últimamente- informó, terminado la primera parte de la curación -Neji ¿Cuál de los dos se ha salido del protocolo?- indagó.

-Ninguno- fue la respuesta -Le hice una oferta de matrimonio. Ella parece haberla tomado como una ofensa- manifestó.

Ino Yamanaka conocía algunas cosas acerca de sus pacientes, así como de sus colegas capitanes. Ella sabía exactamente dónde escarbaban Kiba y Akamaru cuando querían ocultar algún tesoro (hueso). Sabía dónde masajear a Chouji si quería hacer que se relajara y dejará de comer por unas cuantas horas. Ella sabía que Gai-sensei se chupaba el pulgar cuando dormía si estaba muy medicado; sabía que Temari tuvo una vez un tatuaje de Betty Boop el cual había sido removido de uno de sus glúteos. Pero esto era la cereza del pastel.

Aparentemente Neji Hyuga hablaba en serio…

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?- Aún con un tono de sorpresa en su voz. Cogió unas gasas para enrollar los dedos del Hyuga.

-Ella es la opción más lógica- indicó Neji en un despectivo y aburrido tono.

Ella tosió. -Por favor, da algunos detalles-

Él le dio un vistazo como para preguntarle _-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la curación?-_ pensó pero no se atrevió a soltar las palabras. Él sólo suspiró. –Consideré que mi futura esposa debe ser bella…- inmediatamente Ino soltó una pequeña risa, Neji se dio cuenta de eso.

-Perdón…- dijo Ino inmediatamente -…sigue, por favor- dijo mientras terminaba la última parte de esa curación, la cual, estaba tardando más de lo de costumbre.

-…bella, inteligente, fuerte y reconocida por todos y todas, pero sentí que no tendríamos suficientes intereses comunes para sostener una relación- explico.

-Eso es comprensible- Ino mintió. Ella sabía, que los intereses comunes no necesariamente hacían una relación. Ella compartía muy pocos intereses comunes con Kiba bueno tal vez en la cama y eso no influía casi en nada. Apretó ligeramente sus dientes al considerar la forma de pensar en él, pero él iba a ser muy consciente de su disgusto con sus futuras tácticas de entrenamiento cuando ella lo viera venir después trayendo a alguno de sus subordinados. Pero eso era algo irrelevante en ese momento. Ella deseaba llegar al fondo de su investigación. -Por supuesto, una persona de fuera de Konoha sería inaceptable, una simple civil de Konoha menos y con las pocas mujeres que conoces pues todas quedamos descartadas menos una, pero aun así decidiste elegir a una de las mejores ninjas entre nosotras ¿Verdad?- Ella comentó.

-Así es- confirmó el Hyuga.

-Pero existen varias mujeres ninjas que fácilmente podrían ser aceptadas en tu clan por ser parte de uno además Sakura no pertenece a ninguno... ¿Por qué te decidiste por Sakura?- inquirió.

-Yo no deseo dejar mi posición en condiciones a ser impuestas por el consejo del clan, así que cualquier otra estaba fuera de la cuestión- Esa fue sin decir que el acoso sexual de Jiraya sobre las mujeres era lo suficientemente virulento como para ser curado por el matrimonio de él o de ella.

-Esa ni yo me la creo…- dijo Ino

Suspiro -Está bien… la situación es diferente con Tenten, pues además de su afortunada relación con Kankuro, es imposible que Tenten termine su matrimonio con él. Hinata ya esta comprometida, además que la veo como una hermana al igual que Hanabi. Matsuri es demasiado sumisa.- dijo Neji

-Además está el hecho de que serías asesinado por el Kazekage si le quitas a su prometida…- dijo Ino imprudentemente, terminando la curación y ahora se encontraba revisando el expediente del ojiperla.

- Temari espera un hijo de Shikamaru- haciendo aún lado el comentario de la ojiazul -y tú eres demasiado chillona, sin ofender, lo que me hizo pensar en decidirme por Sakura, cuando volví a examinar mis opciones-

-Ah- Ella estaba casi terminando, y el asunto crítico en su mente era porque no había sido reconsiderada en la lista de candidatas. No quería perder su dignidad al preguntar, y no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo.

-Tú estás actualmente saliendo con Kiba hubiera sido deshonroso de mi parte proponértelo, además entiendo que provocar una pelea entre ese clan y el mío no sería propicio para la recuperación de Konoha después de ésta reciente y debilitante guerra con akatsuki y eso incluye a Madara y Sasuke de quienes no sabemos si siguen vivos o muertos- Tomó un respiro.

-¿Así que?...- pregunto Ino, tratando de no recordar lo doloroso que fue la guerra para todos.

-La última y única opción es Sakura- él frunció el ceño -Sería un alto honor para una familia como la suya y para la mía si ella aceptara el casamiento. Somos similares en temperamento y capacidad. Eso es suficiente para producir un armonioso matrimonio. No puedo entender por qué ella se resiste-

-bueno en temperamento ella te gana- dijo Ino y de inmediato el silencio reino en la oficina. Ino, después de haber escuchado el razonamiento de Neji, hizo algo, lo único, que nunca pensó que haría. Ella se rió. En voz alta en frente de Neji Hyuga, bueno la actitud de ella en casos así es escandalosa y siguió riéndose por una cantidad considerable de tiempo.

A Neji se le llenó la frente de surcos -No entiendo que es lo que te divierte acerca de este asunto- Los ojos de Ino lo fulminaron.

Luego agitó la mano -Neji te sugiero dos puntos. El primero que repases tus pocos conocimientos sobre barreras que es lo que se está desarrollando en casi todos los escuadrones especialmente en el escuadrón de Sakura y segundo comenta tu oferta a los abuelos de Sakura son los únicos familiares vivos de ella, antes de acercarte de nuevo- le aconsejó Ino mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta.

-Mhp- fue la respuesta de él.

-Ah Neji..- llamó y él volteo a ver -…La próxima vez que ella te lastime, tendrás que esperar tu turno como todos para recibir atención médica y te aseguro que aparte de la paliza que ella te dé, yo también te daré una…- Él asintió, le agradeció brevemente, y siguió su camino.

No fue sino hasta varios minutos después de que Neji se había desvanecido que ella se empezó a reír nuevamente. Pero ella siguió riendo al recordar el suceso por él resto del día.

Mientras Neji acababa de sacar ventaja de esta plática con Ino, el siguiente paso era platicar con la familia de Sakura...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Atte.

Natusmi No Chiharu


	4. JUEVES: TERCER INTENTO: OBTENER

**JUEVES**

**TERCER INTENTO: OBTENER EL PERMISO**

By Natsumi No Chiharu

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

La familia de Sakura vive a las fueras de Konoha. Se trata de una familia de clase alta muy conocida en Konoha que pesar de no pertenecer a un clan conocido no se vio afectada económicamente por la guerra que terminó hace cinco años.

Esta era la tragedia de su existencia, aparentemente. Cuando Sakura salió a batallar ese día de su casa con un desaliñado y mal vestido traje ninja jounin, esa mañana cuando la guerra detono mientras su familia había terminado de desayunar. Asimismo, la familia Haruno cuya energía era dedicadamente devota y exclusivamente al servicio de su hogar Konoha, cayeron en desgracia. Los padres de Sakura fallecieron el día en que detonó la guerra y desde entonces los abuelos paternos se hacían cargo de ella, de sus necesidades y a su hogar desde esa fatídica noche.

Sakura, sin embargo, no se conformó con cruzarse de brazos y llorar la pérdida de sus padres. Ella tenía cosas mejores que hacer. Por lo que lo había encontrado absurdo aunque muy reconfortante, tener que enfrentarse a sus abuelos aquel día en que cumplió la mayoría de edad y que decidió dejar el hogar de ellos para vivir en el centro de Konoha cerca del hospital.

De repente aquel pelaje rubio y bonito con los ojos color miel. Ojos que se hundieron de inmediato en la persona que tenía enfrente, aquella muchacha pelirrosa que tomaba una ducha matutina del día jueves en el cuartel anbu. Han pasado casi dos días de que creó aquella barrera para repeler al petulante del Hyuga, barrera que ella misma descubrió y que hace poco se estaba poniendo práctica entre los ninjas de Konoha y de Suna.

-¡Ay!- Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que su maestra agarro un mechón de cabello rosado mientras le pasaba una toalla para que se cubriera.

-Sal de allí- llegó la orden -O te jalaré nuevamente el pelo- la regañó como una madre.

-Sensei…- murmuró Sakura, poniéndose frente a ella como era su costumbre cuando peleaban. El mismo mechón de pelo fue inmediatamente jalado por la rubia.

-Deje de hacer eso- grito muy enojada la pelirrosa

Tsunade tosió con impaciencia -Sal de aquí y vístete… ¿Quieres?-

-Sí, maestra- dijo la capitana del escuadrón médico.

-Además no entiendo porque te has dejado crecer el pelo, eso en ti es raro desde hace mucho tiempo…- le señaló -…Te espero en tu oficina…- manifestó.

-…- Sakura prefiere no decirle nada

Ya en la oficina mientras Sakura secaba silenciosamente sus cabellos con una toalla…

-Estaba disfrutando de mis largas y merecidas vacaciones…- comenzó a explicar -cuando el cabezota de Naruto me envía un mensaje avisándome que te han hecho una oferta de matrimonio- dijo y Sakura hizo una mueca.

-Ese Naruto me las va a pagar…- murmuró -¿Y eso fue suficiente para desviar su atención de sus actividades actuales, maestra? Porque por lo que yo sepa a usted no le gusta que se le interrumpa cuando está recuperando sus energías- finalizó ella.

Tsunade se acomodó en su silla, y comenzó a jugar con su botella de sake -Yo estaba preocupada por ti…- se expresó en un tono maternal –Yo solo quería venir a verte a ver si todo estaba bien, y claro para invitarte a salir un poco de este hoyo que llamas oficina-.

-¿Solo quiere eso o también otra cosa?- pregunto Sakura

-Es muy terco y testarudo- empezó hablar -Tal vez necesito reconsiderar seriamente el asunto de la abstinencia, viendo que él está siendo un maldito puritano cosa que no le va, pero de inmediato me recordé algo sobre tu situación. Así que dime, Sakura, ¿Por qué rechazar una oferta de un miembro de una de las familias más importantes de Konoha?- se expresó la ex-hokage.

-Es Neji Hyuga…- dice Sakura

-¿Y?- levanto los hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Él parece demasiado bueno. Y yo desprecio bastante a los hombres con carácter frío…- dice con melancolía como si estuviera recordando algo.

-¿YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?- pero el grito que su maestra dio la saco de sus recuerdos.

Sakura tiró de golpe la toalla al suelo. -¡Sentí coraje! ¡Él no me preguntó, prácticamente me ordenó! ¡Qué increíble descaro! ¡Yo soy la capitana del escuadrón médico anbu de Konoha, pupila y mano derecha de usted! ¡Además, yo solo recibo órdenes de usted y de Kakashi-sensei!- decía apretando cada vez más fuerte sus puños- mientras que de la puerta se asomaba Ino.

-Cálmate, Sakura no es para tanto acuérdate que yo estaba allí cuando te lo propuso y yo no le veo el problema- tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-Lo siento, Ino pero yo si lo veo- Sakura dio un tirón a su uniforme -Y por culpa de él me exalté mucho y eso es imperdonable…- reclamó.

-Aceptamos tus disculpas- dijo su maestra tomando de su botella inseparable.

-Acepto tus disculpas, Sakura-dijo Ino mientras negaba con su cabeza al ver como Tsunade pasaba la botella para que bebieran ellas también -Además, comprendo tus razonamientos completamente, pero debes saber que él no es del tipo de ser disuadido por una simple negativa y tu muy bien lo sabes, porque si no recuerdas como estuvo detrás de Tenten después de que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella…-

- Aunque aquello duro poco…-interrumpió Tsunade e Ino suelta un suspiro.

-Soy consciente de ello. Estoy trabajando para determinar su próximo movimiento y como hacerle frente-

Ino estaba jugando con su pelo y le lanzó una miraba -¿Y cuál podría ser su próximo paso?- preguntó.

-Es difícil de decir. ¿Regalos?, tal vez, o quizás tiene la intención de seguirme fuera del recinto aunque eso ya lo hizo- setenció.

-Necesitas pensar más, frentona. Haz rechazado su presencia en más de una ocasión. ¿Por qué él asumiría que podría poner algún regalo aquí a la puerta de la oficina, en la del hospital o en tu casa? Y también, conociendo al cubito de hielo, es posible que él haya pensado en el método más conveniente para salirse con la suya- dijo Ino poniéndose de pie y volteando hacia ella -¿Entiendes?- Preguntó.

-…Oh…- soltó la quinta sabiendo a lo que se refería la ojiazul.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par -No quieres decir que…- dijo con miedo.

Los azules ojos de su amiga se fijaron en ella. -¿Qué mejor que eso? Además ellos son los únicos familiares vivos que tienes- finalizó.

-No… mis abuelos- susurró Sakura. Ella no había visitado su hogar en meses incluso años, desde que se había independizado. Ahora todo lo que podía hacer era esperar y revolcarse en el sombrío conocimiento de que ella estaba a punto de ser vendida. Porque si... aún en este tiempo se arreglaban algunos matrimonios entre familias y sus abuelos eran una de esas familias que les gustaban los matrimonios arreglados.

Más tarde, esa misma mañana, los abuelos de Sakura y Neji se reunieron - en territorio neutral, por supuesto-. El lugar elegido estaba a las afueras de la aldea en donde se encontraba una plaza de Konoha con un hermoso parque, el cual estaba salpicado de algunos cuantos árboles de cerezo. Fue allí donde él esperaba la llegada de los abuelos de Sakura Haruno próxima Sakura Hyuga.

Neji, consciente que no necesitaba ninguna persona que hablara en su nombre no le había mencionada nada a su tío, además de que él estaba ocupado en buscar no sé qué cosa en los archivos de los Hyuga.

Observaba la llegada de los abuelos cuando hicieron su delicada aparición. Neji tomó un calmante respiro había estado ansioso esperando que esa hora llegara y ahora estaban aquí. Los árboles de Sakura estaban floreciendo, la corriente de un riachuelo corría apaciblemente a lo lejos de la plaza, el brillante azul del cielo eran cosas que acentuaban este momento, el momento en que Neji, sin duda, pediría la mano de su novia deseada o en este caso de su esposa deseada.

El abuelo hizo su aparición a varios metros de la calle y el lugar acordado. Al parecer el abuelo estaba disfrutando de una larga y ocupada vida. Tan larga y ocupada vida que apenas tenía la energía para dar dos pasos sin parar y jadeando por aire. Su barba era larga. Neji le calculo unos 85 años de edad y ya se había retirado de la vida ninja desde hace mucho tiempo.

A su lado lo flanqueaba su esposa de unos 70 años, corriendo a su lado cuando él tomaba su pequeño descanso y deteniéndolo ingeniosamente cuando el señor se tambaleaba hacia atrás cada vez que intentaba ponerse de nuevo en movimiento. Detrás de él, caminaba pequeña y silenciosamente, una joven ninja más o menos de la edad de Sakura. Cuando el abuelo llegó frente a Neji, se inclinó tan bajo como podía. Que sólo pasó a ser como dos pulgadas, pero Neji no se quejó.

-Le doy las gracias por responder a mi llamado- dijo Neji inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

El abuelo asintió con su cabeza -Nos honra responder a su solicitud, Hyuga- respondió el ninja retirado.

Neji hizo un ligero esfuerzo para levantar las comisuras de sus los labios hacia arriba. Él se aseguró de que había pasado por al menos veinte grados antes de continuar. -¿Y han llegado a una decisión?-

-Yo no conozco a nadie con el nombre de Sakura, no alguien que esté vivo con ese nombre, en cualquier caso- dijo el abuelo, que alisaba su barba -Ella murió el día en que nos abandonó- Y entonces comenzó a llorar -¡... ella era tan hermosa, como una libélula, que oscila en el cielo! ¡Oh, ella apenas tocaba el suelo, cuando caminaba!- La entusiasta descripción se prolongó durante otros doce minutos, momento en el cual el anciano Haruno asintió y quedó en silencio. Su esposa se acercó a él por temor a que caiga mientras la joven que estaba detrás de él en silencio reforzaba el agarre hacia adelante.

La joven mujer hizo una señal -Perdón por nuestra indecorosa conducta, Hyuga- dijo la mujer de pelo castaño, al frente del ojiperla -Estamos muy honrados al oír hablar de sus deseos- agregó la mujer, tirando de la abuela para que ella estuviera sentada en posición vertical –Sakura es la única familiar viva, de los Haruno- dijo la joven

-Nuestra única nieta- hizo eco de la mujer.

Neji asintió. -Ella será una esposa honorable- dijo, sonriendo un poco.

-De hecho lo será- dijo el abuelo de Sakura, tambaleándose de nuevo.

-Sí, lo será- agregó la tía de ella observando la sonrisa del pelicastaño -Cuando ella se casé con usted…- confirmó la señora.

-Y la boda, que el Clan ha previsto será exquisita- dijo Neji, sonriendo un poco más.

-De hecho lo será- dijo el abuelo de Sakura, aun tambaleándose.

-S…i- dijo la señora -Si eso sucede- La sonrisa de Neji se congeló. Su boca estaba en ángulo hacia arriba, como unos doce grados. El anciano casi cayó, fue atrapado en medio de cierto esfuerzo que hizo la batalla con la gravedad.

Los cuatro pies que parecía medir la abuela de Sakura, vestida con el tradicional Kimono para una señora de la tercera edad que disfrutaba de una buena vida después de dejar de ser ninja al igual que su esposo, pero el cubrirse la cabeza, era lúgubremente desafiante ante los demás civiles que pasaban por allí.

-Sakura tiene rango propio. Ha superado con creces a todos nosotros incluso a Shizuka quien es cinco años mayor que mi nieta han crecido juntas casi como hermanas, y en estos momentos ya supero a su maestra y va ahora tocando los talones del Hokage, al cual le debemos mucho respeto- dijo Chiharu, la abuela.

-Según tengo entendido, usted pasó por alto la cortesía común de pedir a nosotros su mano antes de hacerle la propuesta a ella y propuesta que ella rechazó, siendo usted un ninja de un clan tan importante, no puedo perdonarle tal grosería, y no pienso apoyarle con Sakura ni obligarla a aceptar el matrimonio si ella no está de acuerdo. Gane su favor, y tal vez vuelva a reconsiderarlo- planteó Takeshi (abuelo), tratando de alguna manera de frenar la avalancha femenina de poderío de su esposa, ella frunció el entrecejo y apartó el brazo de su esposo, de forma ruda.

Luego se acomodó su traje de nuevo, haciendo una reverencia -Perdón, Neji Hyuga y si tengo que ser castigada por mi burdo uso de la palabra voy a aceptarlo- dijo Chiharu

Neji inclina la cabeza de nuevo. -Tal vez puedo pasar por alto su incorrección, si...- Comenzó, pero fue interrumpido.

-No voy a negociar con mi nieta para obtener su buena opinión, joven, no se moleste en intentarlo- dijo el abuelo, quien estaba todavía sobre el terreno, todas las pruebas apuntan a su completa presentación.

-Los primeros cinco embarazos de mi querida nuera no dieron resultado y la razón fue porque ella no quiso dejar en ningún momento la vida ninja para dedicarse exclusivamente a su familia, por suerte cuando resulto embarazada la última vez el doctor le recomendó reposo absoluto durante los nueve meses y por eso es que Sakura está con nosotros- intervino la abuela contando un poco de la historia de su familia

-…Lamentablemente mi hijo y su esposa fracasaron en cumplir su responsabilidad de hacerle ver un buen partido, pero aun así ella ya es mayor de edad y nosotros ya no podemos meternos en las decisiones de ella, por más que quisiéramos- dijo el abuelo

Él suspiró para sí mismo. -Yo entiendo y acepto su decisión- dijo -Voy a influir en ella, y me casaré con ella-

-Nos sentimos honrados por su elección- dijo Takeshi -Pero usted no debe informarle que tuvo contacto con nosotros. No voy a permitir que sea obligada por la piedad filial. Si usted le dice a ella, yo lo sabré. ¿Está claro?- dijo amenazantemente.

-Como el cristal- dijo –Yo y mi clan obedecerá la voluntad de la familia de mi futura desposada- Confirmó.

-Será un glorioso matrimonio- añadió el abuelo presuroso

-Así será- hizo eco la señora completamente orgullosa de que Neji Hyuga se hubiera fijado en su nieta como su futura esposa

Neji ya no estaba sonriendo -Así es- Él se dirigió hacia su destino y les dio un último vistazo a la familia de su futura esposa, en lo que se dispersaban.

Los abuelos y la joven mujer desaparecieron rápidamente como los ninjas que eran. Neji, fijó en su cara una sombría determinación, emprendiendo el camino a casa.

Había planes que hacer para la batalla…

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

atte.

.

Natsumi No Chiharu


	5. VIERNES CUARTO INTENTO: RECONSIDERANDO

**VIERNES**

**CUARTO INTENTO: RECONSIDERANDO**

By Natsumi No Chiharu

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

La Asociación de Mujeres Ninjas conformado por las aldeas de Konoha y Suna se reunía dos vece al mes y cuando se presentaban ocasiones especiales. El que un asiento careciera de un rango no significaba que la opinión no fuera escuchada en las reuniones, eso sin duda ayudaría. Algo que también ayudaría, para los planes de Neji, fue el extraño afecto que sentía la vipresidenta de la asociación, Tsunade Senju, por él, futuro líder de los Hyugas. Que, a pesar del ligero conflicto de interés que pudieran generar las "piezas extras" que desencadenaban, al final la convenció. Y solo necesitó una pizca de buena suerte para poder tomar ventaja y asumir una posición como representante de la Hokage a quien él alentó gentilmente a faltar a la reunión con el fin de que ella pasara más tiempo descansando y bebiendo sake, y le permitiera ir en su lugar y... ubicarse estratégicamente a sí mismo en frente de su novia.

La "novia" no estaba para nada satisfecha. Tampoco lo estaba la señorita presidenta, Anko, cuando se enteró de que el sentido de su presencia allí se trataba de tratar de conseguir la mano de su amiga. Después de su ruidosa protesta fue finalmente contenida por su asistente secretaria, Shizune.

Shizune enfocó la reunión en la parte financiera: Para la recaudación de fondos para la asociación y nuevos ninjas reclutados por ambas aldeas, se sugiero sembrar un floreciente árbol de cerezo y un festival de fuegos artificiales. Tenten apoyó el panorama floral de árboles de cerezo porque ella sabía que Kankuro disfrutaba de la naturaleza, además de que se acercaba la temporada del florecimiento de los árboles de cerezo. Ino votó por los fuegos artificiales porque ella sabía que atraería a más hombres, y, por lo tanto, más dinero, y así matarían dos pájaros de un tiro. Al solicitar la opinión sobre el festival al único representante del sexo opuesto, todos los ojos se desviaron y se fijaron en él, excepto unos ojijade. Neji, sabiendo que en su búsqueda personal no valía la pena correr el riesgo de involucrarse en alguna riña tonta de mujeres, solicitó la opinión de la presidenta, quien declaró que prefería comer sus preciados dangos que estar en ese tipo de reuniones. En ese momento, el cuarto se inundó de diplomáticas y contradictorias ideas, es decir, en el caos.

Los únicos oídos que no estaban escuchando, pertenecían al cuerpo de la única integrante que no había fijado sus ojos en Neji. La mente de Sakura vagaba en otros lugares. Por supuesto, ella estaba horrorizada por el hecho de que su pretendiente fuera tan lejos como asistir a una reunión de la Asociación de Mujeres Ninjas de Konoha y Suna. Pero ese era el menor de sus problemas. Ella había esperado durante casi toda la noche para resignarse a la caída del "hacha" de sus abuelos y ser obligada a ponerse un vestido de novia. Sin embargo, cuando ella pensaba que su suerte estaba echada, sucedió algo que no esperaba: Su abuelo había dejado la propuesta del Hyuga en suspenso.

No sabía porque recordó la caligrafía de su abuela siempre había sido impecable. Sakura conmemoraba, casi con cariño, cuando agazapada a un lado de su madre y su abuela, las observaba sumergir su pincel en la tinta sepia y escribir - dibujando - delicadamente, elegantes palabras. Asombrada. Su madre y su abuela eran las primeras en una corta lista de mujeres a quienes Sakura admiraba incluyendo a su maestra. Lo que hizo más difícil para ella verla después de la muerte de su madre y su ida del hogar de sus abuelos, por lo que ella se esforzó, una y otra vez, y hasta más allá de sus límites, hasta que logró obtener el puesto de capitana del escuadrón médico anbu. Ella no era precisamente alta, pero tenía un carácter fuerte, propenso a arrebatos emocionales entre largos y extensos períodos. Por encima de todo y en una familia donde no había restos de la descendencia emocional ella despreciaba la idea de casarse y mantener el apellido de su esposo o en este caso también la línea sanguínea de su futuro esposo.

Sus abuelos estaban claramente horrorizados, aunque no se lo dijeron abiertamente. Hasta el día de hoy después de una reunión en la que Sakura nunca supo que pasó porque cuando llego a su departamento encontró encima de su futón una nota; no había pruebas que revelaran su método de entrega. Sakura se acercó cautelosamente; pero sabía de quien era la carta. Su abuela tenía conocimientos ninjas, pero por la forma en que dibujó las letras daba a entender que estaba molesta y con rabia. Sakura tomó un respiro y la abrió. Su corazón un poco acelerado al leer el breve pero brusco mensaje.

"_¡Horrible nieta!_

_Tu orgullo será la muerte de todos nosotros._

_Reconsidéralo"._

Aquellas palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza desde la mañana. La carta no indicaba si sus abuelos habían dado su bendición. Seguramente ella no podría actuar sin tener certeza ¿Y por qué ella sentía que necesitaba su autorización para actuar en todo? Eso la estaba enloqueciendo. En el pasado, cuando se sentía confundida, Sakura acudía o bueno acude a Ino. Porque Ino era como su hermana mayor aunque a veces se pelearan, Ino ya había tenido muchas relaciones amorosas fallidas. Pero ahora Ino estaba ocupada tratando de conquistar al afortunado Kiba Inozuka y no tenía tiempo para ella. Curiosamente, esto le recordó a Sakura un anime que había visto cuando hizo una misión en Suna y aprovechando visito a Matsuri.

Bueno la cuestión es que el anime se trataba acerca de dos muchachas llamadas "Nana". Ino se asemejaba (según ella) a la joven de cabello oscuro en casi una vergonzosa manera, y Sakura tuvo que admitir a regañadientes cuando fue provocada por la "Diosa de la velocidad", quien argumentaba que ella compartía varios rasgos con la otra protagonista, lo cual no era cierto. Matsuri y su aterrador anime shoujo estaban prohibidos en las reuniones cuando se juntaban todas desde entonces. Pero la impresión de este hecho había sobrevivido en Sakura a pesar de la prohibición, por un tiempo que ella sentía como siglos.

-Deja de pensar en eso, frentona- le decía a veces Ino en forma burlona cuando ella se lo mencionaba o menciona -Aquí somos las únicas que lo han visto. No voy a decirle a ningún de las chicas- y ella no lo había recordado desde entonces. Pero ahora su abuela quería que lo reconsiderara. ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso? ¿Acaso tratan de hacerla aceptar la oferta de su propia voluntad? ¿Cuál sería el punto en eso? Ella no podía entender el significado de las palabras de su abuela. Y ella estaba actuando como si nada hubiese sucedido, al igual que algunos ninjas que actuaban de una forma tal que no pueden desviarse. Hasta que entró en directo e inesperado contacto con el objeto de su consternación.

Ella tenía las uñas de sus manos descuidadas por tanto pensar, y estaba sitiada por bulliciosas y estridentes voces femeninas en debate, que no mostraban signos de ponerse de acuerdo. Y a través de la habitación, fija en ella, la mirada de aquel hombre. El ninja inclinó su cabeza, asintiendo por una fracción de segundo.

_-Descarado- dijo Inner Sakura -No tiene la decencia de fingir después que lo encontramos contemplándonos- Sakura estaba de acuerdo con su inner._

_-No solo nos mira como una novia de ensueño, sino que además nos acecha como un maldito cazador"- dijo Sakura a su Inner._

Pero Neji Hyuga, para ella, no era de ensueño. Ella era todo pragmatismo y arrogancia e inocencia, enmascarada bajo una hermosa y muy blanca piel y esos ojos jades, como el altivo pero deseable personaje masculino de una manga de romance.

-¡Suficiente!- dijo Sakura en voz alta -Me disculpo Anko, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el cuartel...- y así se excusó e inició la solitaria caminata de vuelta a su oficina. Su abuela, aunque era poco hábil en el arte ninja, era muy poderosa en lo que se refiere a la sugestión. Y ahora Sakura había encontrado un motivo para mirar a Neji Hyuga con algo más que desprecio…

Y eso empezaba a inquietarle…

Así como inquietante era el mensaje que estaba esperando por ella cuando llegó a su oficina. Claro, escrito sobre un prístino papel que sólo pudo provenir de la mesa del mismo capitán del escuadrón de seguimiento. Elegante caligrafía.

_"El aire que respiras,_

_Es santo, el lugar donde_

_Descansas es sagrado"_

Un pésimo verso. Horrible verso. Pero ella percibió un perfume en el documento, furtivamente. Y olía a cereza. Dulce. Como… ¿¡ella!? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo aquí?…

Neji no dejó la reunión hasta que ésta había terminado. El debate no se había terminado por horas hasta que la señorita presidenta se aburrió y procedió a roer la cubierta dura del famoso libro de Shizune porque se estaba durmiendo y que presuntamente olía a dangos. Ino ahogó una carcajada cuando Temari cayó sobre Tenten ya que a Temari le dio un famoso mareo por su embarazo. Quien finalmente la señorita presidenta desestimó la asamblea después de no ponerse de acuerdo en nada. Neji tuvo que prohibirse a sí mismo utilizar una bomba de humo para escapar de ese manicomio. Y aunque él estaba desconcertado, eso no impidió que intercambiara amables despedidas a la salida, con normalidad.

No se había producido ninguna reacción por parte de Sakura. ¿Acaso su misiva había llegado tarde? O tal vez ella la estaba leyendo ahora, y su corazón ya estaba girando hacia él, aunque sólo sea medio milímetro a la vez. Él no tenía forma de saber hasta que su espía le informará. Paciencia, aunque él sintiera que el suspenso lo estaba matando. Afortunadamente, al regresar de la fallida reunión con los abuelos de Sakura, él había empezado a idear un plan, y los resultados de dicho plan estaban esperando por él fuera del escuadrón médico, fumando uno y el otro masticando galletas al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que le gustó a Sakura- dijo Lee entre cada mordida -Ella olió el papel con un aspecto raro en su cara- finalizó.

Los ojos de Neji se redujeron un poco -Define: raro- le preguntó.

-Como si ella no supiera si comerlo o guardarlo dentro de su sujetador- llegó la poco entendible respuesta de Kiba.

-¿Ella ha hecho eso antes?-preguntó Neji mientras dirigía su vista al lado derecho que estaba vacío.

-No que yo haya visto- apareció Ino de la nada junto con Naruto cómplices también de Neji.

-¿Ella usa sujetador? Porque información como esa puede ser crítica en algunos momento- dijo Naruto preocupado porque si se llegaba a enterar su amiga que él estaba involucrado en este asunto de seguro terminaría tres metros bajo tierra.

-Uno pensaría que no, pues no hay mucho que sostener allí…- dijo Ino dirigiese a Naruto

-…- cosa que a Neji no le gusto oír de sus cómplices

-Y volviendo a lo otro, ella parecía interesada- dijo Kiba, luego extendió su mano para recibir su paga al igual que Lee.

Así que poesía. ¿La poesía le ayudaría a ganar terreno? Neji sabía que tendría que adquirir más, entonces le pagó a su compañero que estaba a punto de convertirse en una elegante y delicada bailarina junto con Naruto y caminó lo más rápido que pudo a la oficina del inspirado y correspondido enamorado, Chouji, el escritor de la poesía. La oficina, como era de esperar, estaba vacía y en ruinas, con basura de comida por todos lados pero aun así se le hizo fácil localizar la mediocre poesía inspirada y dedicada a una ninja que el trataba de conquistar. Mientras Neji las leía, se sumergía en un profundo y puro horror, pero él sabía que no tendría ningún reparo acerca de plagio, con el fin de conseguir a la novia tan deseada. También hizo una nota mental para obtener un poco más de perfume con esencia de cereza, pero lamentablemente el tiempo ya se había terminado y ya no podía nada que hacer.

Pero mientras en la oficina Sakura estaba segura que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer aunque eso quiera decir que tenía que venderle su alma al Orochimaru-gay, lo mejor de todo esto es que no tenía que hacerlo ya que él ya estaba muerto como lo estaba Itachi.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido?...- le pregunto Hiashi a su sobrino cuando entro a la sala de estar.

-…Nada bien-

-Así veo…-

-Y ahora pues ustedes decidirán por mí ¿No?...-

-Sí, pero hable con el consejo y ellos están de acuerdo en que tu esposa sea Sakura Haruno por lo que nos vimos en la obligación de buscar entre los archivos del clan un documento que pensé que nunca se usaría…-

-¿Y cuál es?...-

-Mira por ti mismo- y le extiende el documento a su sobrino para que lo examinará.

-No puede ser…- dijo Neji después de leerlo -¿Cómo puede ser?...-

-Tal vez tú no te acuerdes pero cuando Haruno era pequeña, la madre la traía todos los días para que jugará contigo, y en determinado momento ambas se dieron cuenta que tanto tú como ella sentían un cariño especial, esto llego a oídos de tu padre como el de Sakura, e incluso a los abuelos y ancianos del clan por lo que vieron con buenos ojos que la familia Haruno se uniera en el futuro con el Clan, pero…- quedo pensativo el patriarca del clan.

-...-Neji no decía nada.

-…después de la muerte de Akemi, al poco tiempo falleció mi hermano, tus padres. Todo había quedado en el olvido…- respiró profundamente el Hyuga mayor -…Por eso los Haruno, ya no insistieron en lo mismo, pero se les había olvidado que el acuerdo matrimonial de ustedes ya estaba firmado-.

-¿Por qué no la recuerdo?- preguntó a su tío.

-Eso es porque desde ese momento fue como si tú mismo hubieras decidido borrar todo recuerdo que estuviera relacionado a ella. Así que ha llegado el momento que use este pergamino por el bien tuyo y del clan.- finalizó el ojiperla mayor.

-Pero Tsunade no lo permitirá-.

-Ella ya no es la Hokage deberá atenerse a sus comentarios…- afirmó el patriarca.

-¿Pero y el Hokage y los abuelos?- preguntó

-Ya hable con los abuelos de ella y están contentos con la noticia y el Hokage no dirá nada, porque es un acuerdo que no le incumbe a Hatake…-

-Eso quiere decir…-

-Sí, hay mucho que ir hablar con el Hokage este fin de semana…- dijo Hiashi dejando solo a su sobrino en la habitación.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Atte.

.

Natsumi No Chiharu


	6. CÁSATE ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA

**CÁSATE, ES MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA**

By Natsumi No Chiharu

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

El reloj marcaba las 8:00 de la mañana del día sábado, unos ojos color verde jade se debatían entre seguir cerrados o abrirse, de pronto el sonido del despertador hizo que la poseedora de esos hermosos ojos se levantará de un salto.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó -¡es muy tarde, Tsunade-sama me va a matar!- dijo la kunoichi mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al closet a buscar algo de ropa para luego tomar una ducha bien fría y despejar el sueño que tenía en esos momentos.

Al terminar de vestirse y peinarse dirigió una mirada al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía a su costado. Observó fijamente su rostro y cuerpo, reconociendo el cambio en éstos. La niña de 13 años había quedado atrás, para dar paso a una mujer de 23 años con un cuerpo envidiado por muchas, incluyendo a su mejor amiga Ino. Su cara era mucho más estilizada, impregnada de una elegancia nata, sus ojos brillaban tal cual piedra preciosa; a pesar de que, algo en su interior se encontraba fracturado desde hace años.

Su cabello rosa que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, el cual estaba amarrado en una coleta alta y en cada lado de su cara caían dos mechones de pelo que tocaban el suelo (como rider en fate stay night). Lucía una blusa de cuello de tortuga sin mangas color negro dejando ver el tatuaje anbu que poseía en su brazo derecho encima vestía el tradicional chaleco anbu, y como todo buen anbu entrenado llevaba en su espalda no una sino dos espadas cruzadas que eran sostenidas por un cinturón doble de color corinto. Había cambiado el típico pantalón anbu, por unas mayas con su respectiva falda corinta que le llegaba a medio muslo, en su pierna derecha llevaba su acostumbrado porta kunais, calzaba botas ninjas que llegaban hasta las rodillas de 5 centímetros de tacón, los guantes que ahora portaba le llegaban un poco más arriba de los codos, el guante de maya (derecho) estaba recubierto de metal en el antebrazo y además ambos recubiertos con metal en los nudillos.

Dejo de ver su reflejo para dirigirse a la cocina de su departamento; desde que sus padres murieron en la guerra ella espero en cumplir la mayoría de edad para poder irse a vivir lejos de sus abuelos y así no tener que sufrir con los recuerdos que había en la casa que ahora ellos ocupaban. Tomó un poco de té y una tostada y salió de su casa rumbo al campo de entrenamiento, el cual se vio interrumpido por un anbu con mascará de perro, quien le informo que el Hokage al igual que Lady Tsunade se encontraban en la Torre Hokage esperando por su presencia.

Al llegar, tocó la puerta -adelante- le dijo la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. Abrió la misma y se dirigió al escritorio del sexto.

-Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama, aquí estoy ¿Qué quería hablar conmigo?— preguntó Sakura con aprensión pues estaba esperando el regaño de su maestra por haber llegado tarde, el cual extrañamente nunca llegó.

-Sakura, siéntate, lo que tenemos que decirte es muy difícil así que tómalo con calma- indico la ojimiel, quien se encontraba sentada en el marco de la ventana que estaba detrás del peliplata –Como sabes Naruto me aviso Neji Hyuga te propuso matrimonio y es por eso que mis merecidas vacaciones fueron interrumpidas por tiempo indefinido…-dijó la ojimiel.

-¿Eso es lo que tienen que decirme? ¿Para eso me mandaron a llamar tan temprano, mi entrenamiento fue interrumpido para eso…?- expresó Sakura algo molesta mientras tomaba asiento delante de la ojimiel.

-Tranquila- le pidió el Hokage –Sakura, como bien sabes Hinata y Naruto se acaban de comprometer- mencionó serio el Hokage dejando a un lado su lectura porno.

-Así es, ¿Pero a qué viene este tema?- contesto dudosa la anbu

-Pues como consecuencia de ésta relación, Hinata renuncio a su puesto como líder del Clan Hyuga, para poderse casar con el soquete de Naruto- dijo la ojimiel quien se encontraba observando toda la aldea de la Hoja.

-Sí, y tengo entendido que Hanabi también renuncio al mismo por estar prometida con Shino- termino de completar la oración la pelirrosa.

-Ciertamente, por lo que el Clan Hyuga se vio sin herederos al puesto. Hinata y Hanabi hablaron con su padre para que nombrara a Neji como su sucesor y nuevo líder del Clan. Lamentablemente hay una pequeña situación y allí es donde entras tú, Sakura- comentó la ojimiel

-¿Qué? no entiendo nada- exteriorizó Sakura con una cara de incertidumbre – oh… creo que ya sé a qué viene todo esto y mi respuesta es no- dijo aprensivamente.

-Escucha primero y luego decides- reprochó el líder de Konoha mientras veía que su alumna asentía -Lo que sucede es que para que Neji pueda ser legalmente sucesor y nuevo líder del Clan necesita contraer matrimonio; él es un miembro de la rama secundaria por lo que Hiashi y el consejo le han impuesto como condición elegir a la mejor civil de la aldea o su similar y a que me refiero a esto una ninja reconocida, de buen clan, de belleza natural, y que aprenda el sutil arte de la frivolidad y esa persona eres tu Sakura, aunque tu clan no es tan conocido pero tus abuelos son ninjas muy reconocidos y además de ser muy poderosos económicamente dentro de la aldea; y eso te hace digna de ser escogida por el Clan Hyuga- explicó viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-Ya veo porque tenía tanto interés en mí Neji- expresó totalmente enojada cruzándose de brazos

-Así es- comentó el ninja pervertido –ayer vino Hiashi hablar conmigo del tema y se decidió que el matrimonio se realizará- dijo Kakashi viendo a la sannin para que terminará de explicar todo el rollo de Sakura y Neji.

-¡No!- Gritó -¡No me pueden obligar a hacer esto, yo ni siquiera le caigo bien a ese presumido. Si me habla en las consultas es sólo para manifestarme sus dolencias… no hay más. Además yo no tengo planeado casarme aún!- refutó totalmente furiosa y abatida por la situación que ha estado viviendo en esta última semana.

-Sakura… existe un pergamino en donde Neji y tú están comprometidos en matrimonio desde pequeños- Informó la sannin

-¡Pero eso es imposible!- mientras ella intentaba calmarse Tsunade sólo veía como la joven trataba de controlar sus emociones, como siempre lo había hecho desde hace cinco años -¡Neji y yo nunca estuvimos ni estaremos comprometidos en matrimonio, ese pergamino es una farsa!- protestó sacando sus emociones a flote por un momento. Del rostro de Tsunade apareció una muy disimulada sonrisa.

La mayor suspiró -No es una farsa, Sakura…- le dijo mientras observaba como la ojijade temblaba y trataba de calmar su ira -…Te puedo asegurar que Kakashi al igual que yo tuvimos entre nuestras manos ese pergamino y pudimos comprobar que allí se encuentran las legítimas firmas de tus padres, los de Neji, tus abuelos, los ancianos de la Hyuga y del Hiashi, así como la firma del Tercer Hokage- termino de explicar la ex hokage.

-Pero…mis padres nunca me dijeron nada…- ahora sus ojos mostraban tristeza mientras se sentaba en su lugar -…pensé que mis padres confiaban en mi, nunca me imagine que ellos me hicieran algo así, de mis abuelos sí, pero… de mis padres nunca…- se sumó un gran silencio en la oficina mientras Tsunade contemplaba en los ojos de su alumna la decepción que en esos momentos la carcomía. La comprendía pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarla en esos momentos -…no me voy a casar, aunque mis padres, mis abuelos y todos los inútiles ancianos del Clan Hyuga hayan decidido mi futuro no lo voy hacer Tsunade-sama…- afirmó, estaba dispuesta a luchar con determinación para evitar la decisión que sus difuntos padres habían dejado escrita.

-Sabía que dirías algo así- dijo con autosuficiencia Kakashi –Así que tengo que informarte que si no haces lo que está escrito en ése documento asumiré que te estás revelando contra la aldea y quedarás expulsada de anbu y de la villa para siempre. Toda la familia Haruno será considerada traidora y tu nombre será apuntado en el libro bingo. Además, Hinata y Hanabi serán obligadas a regresar al Clan Hyuga- explicó el Hokage con un deje de tristeza en su voz

-Pe...Pero...yo- empezó a hablar la kunoichi tratando de contener las lágrimas, después de tanto tiempo estaba demostrando su debilidad -yo no lo amo, además…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas

-¿Además qué? ¿Piensas que él va a regresar? ¿Que volverá después de tantos años a decirte que te ama y que reconstruyas su clan junto a él? ¡Por Kami, eso nunca va a suceder!- declaró ya exaltada la sannin golpeando la pared y logrando que en este quedara un hoyo de tamaño promedio.

-¡No!... ¡Claro que no!...- el peliplata se sorprendió, nunca creyó que Sakura le levantara la voz a su maestra-…de él… yo ya no espero nada, porque, sé que nunca fue para mí. Además, él mato todo el amor que alguna vez le tuve- confesó esto último en susurro, bajando la cabeza en señal de derrota y cayendo de rodillas, demostrando lo débil que seguía siendo ante sus maestros.

-Tú misma lo has dicho, él mató el amor que le tenías atacando a la aldea, hiriéndote a ti y a tus amigos. Si él hubiese querido ya estaría aquí. Ha cumplido con su venganza y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que ha hecho Naruto todos estos años él sigue lejos del lugar que lo vio nacer. ¿Amor?, el amor que tú le profesabas no era más que la obsesión de una chiquilla. Es hora de madurar y aceptar las cosas- le dijo Tsunade llegando hasta su alumna preferida y arrodillándose delante de ella

Sakura levantó la cabeza mostrando sus ojos aguados – ¿Qué irónico no?- musitó tratando de sonreír –Aquella persona de la cual yo estaba enamorada o pensé que lo estaba resultó ser el causante de todo mi dolor, que cruel es la vida- comentó mientras Kakashi observaba como la maestra le secaba las lágrimas de su alumna que escurrían por el hermoso rostro de la ojijade.

-…- La ojimiel sólo veía a su hija adoptiva, realmente quería decirle que no tenía que casarse pero no podía decir o hacer nada porque existía ese pergamino que la ataba de por vida a alguien al cual no amaba. Aún así deseaba animarla y que ella volviese a creer en el amor, deseaba que entendiera de que tal vez su felicidad estaba junto al Hyuga.

-Claro que ya no siento nada por él… ¡pero eso no quiere decir que me tenga que casarme con Neji!- protestó en sollozos la pelirrosa.

-No, pero date cuenta que tal vez puedes sentir amor, un amor real… puro, porque todo lo que sientes por Sasuke es una ilusión que tú misma creaste, desde que lo conociste lo habías idealizado como el hombre de tu vida, nunca viste sus errores y los defectos que tiene él, como todo ser humano en la tierra…- dijó Tsunade tratando de consolarla.

-Eso lo sé…- aceptó la joven ya más calmada pero con un tono de derrota.

-Sakura, sé que esto es difícil pero piensa… si aceptas podrás estar aquí en la aldea, continuar trabajando en el hospital y en el escuadrón, seguirás viendo a tus amigos…mantendrías tu vida- intervino el ninja copia.

-¿Pero a cambio de qué? ¿De mi felicidad? Voy a estar atada a lado de un hombre del que ni siquiera sé sus gustos, aficiones, esperanzas, sueños. Un hombre que para lo único que me quiere es para poder subir a la rama principal de su clan- mencionó un poco más calmada la kunoichi –Además ya le había dicho a Hyuga que no me interesaba- finalizó ella.

-Sé que Neji es un poco serio pero él es bueno y justo a pesar de su frialdad, confío en que te dará tu lugar como mujer y esposa. Además, se conocerán y lograrás saber todo de él. Sakura, sólo quiero que entiendas y que consideres todo lo que puedes perder por esperar algo que honestamente no creo que llegue jamás, ¿Qué dices?- intervinó Kakashi para darle ánimos a su alumna.

-No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo- contestó Sakura

-Adelante, tómate el fin de semana, lunes y martes para pensarlo y regresa el miércoles para darme una respuesta, que espero que sea afirmativa- dijo el Hokage -puedes retirarte- le ordenó.

Sakura se dirigía a la salida cuando la voz de la sannin la detuvo –Espera, sólo otra cosa más. Quería recordarte que ésta no es una decisión nuestra, es una decisión que tus padres dejaron y debes respetarla– le dijo. La pelirrosa salió del despacho dejando a una desconcertada pero sonriente sannin que estaba feliz porque su alumna por fin se había mostrado como cuando tenía catorce años.

La medic-nin salió de la torre y se dirigió al bosque para pensar y aclarar su mente, eran muchas cosas las que estaban en juego: Primero y el más importante ser exiliada de la aldea ya que aunque odiase admitirlo tenía mucho miedo de estar sola, segundo… estaba realmente molesta ¿Cómo pudieron sus padres hacer tal atrocidad sin decirle nada ella? ¿Sus abuelos…ellos eran como eran? y tercero ¿Cómo podía casarse con una persona de la cual sólo conocía su nombre y apellido por su expediente médico? es decir, un completo extraño y acosador. Aunque también tenía que admitir que había cosas que compensaban lo malo como el trabajar en el hospital como médico y como ninja de anbu y olvidar por supuesto el poder estar en su querida aldea rodeada de sus amigos.

.

.

Después de estar a solas casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde decidió consultar con su mejor amiga-enemiga, así que sin más se dirigió a la florería de Konoha donde encontraría a Ino que en esos momentos seguramente debía estar atendiendo el negocio de su familia. Al llegar se detuvo en la puerta, dio un gran y largo suspiró para tranquilizarse y después entrar.

-¡Bienvenido!- gritó su amiga rubia que en esos momentos se encontraba leyendo una revista cómodamente sobre su silla y ni siquiera volteó a ver quién era la persona que acaba de entrar.

-Ohayo cerdita- dijo Sakura

-Ohh pero mira quién llegó, si es la capitana frente de marquesina, hasta acá me deslumbro tu hermosa frente jajajaja - dijo riendo la ojiceleste.

Sakura no respondió el insulto y poniendo cara seria soltó -Ino, necesito hablar contigo de algo delicado- setenció.

-Pasa, vamos a tomar una taza de té y me platicas que es lo que sucede- Ino inmediatamente se percató de que era un gran problema así que se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y cambio el letrero a cerrado.

Después de contarle todo a la Yamanaka, ésta se quedó con cara de no poder creer lo que sucedía. Si bien ella ya estaba enterada de todo lo que estaba haciendo Neji, no podía creer que los padres de su amiga deseaban casarla con el Hyuga y que ahora gracias a eso estaba prácticamente obligada a aceptarlo.

-Pero Sakura, ¿Qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer?- cuestionó muy preocupada Ino, ahora se sentía realmente mal por estar de acuerdo con Neji. Al principio ella pensó que todo era un juego, nunca pensó que esto llegaría tan lejos.

-No lo sé cerda, por eso vine contigo…- suspiró, para ella era difícil dejar su orgullo de lado pero en estas situaciones sabía que necesitaba el apoyo de su amiga -…quiero que me aconsejes o me ayudes ¿Qué puedo hacer?- cuestionó cabizbaja la kunoichi. La ojiceleste realmente se preocupó por su amiga, ya hace mucho tiempo no la miraba triste y no quería que cayera en el abismo en el cual estuvo hace unos años cuando Sasuke quiso matarla y por defenderla murió otra persona muy importante para los de su generación.

-Sakura…- sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir la iba a afectar pero ansiaba que su amiga se diera una oportunidad en el amor y si ese Hyuga-cubo-de-hielo, lo era sólo tenía que darle un empujoncito -…Tsunade-sama tiene razón, no puedes estar toda tu vida esperando algo que tal vez no obtengas nunca y eso ya lo sabes de sobra. Además, Neji es muy guapo- dijo con cara de picardía –mmm, sí, es un poco serio pero por ahí dicen que los serios son los peores… si sabes a que me refiero- insinuó con cara de pervertida, tratando de alentar a su amiga.

-Que cerda eres…- respondió Sakura con una leve sonrisa pero con un sonrojo notable, suspiró -la verdad es que creo que Tsunade-sama tiene razón, él ya no va a volver jamás a la aldea y si vuelve no creo que sea porque de pronto se dio cuenta que me quiere. No creo que lo haga, además si regresa ya nada será igual…- confirmo con suave suspiro.

-Claro Sakura, es tiempo que empieces a vivir tu vida, no a costas de una ilusión que tú misma creaste. Él te lastimó y mató a una persona muy importante para mí como para ti- dijo seria y consoladora su amiga -Además, tienes que ver el lado positivo a las cosas, podrás seguir trabajando en el hospital y en cuartel, podrás estar cerca de todos nosotros y por lo que sé, Neji se la pasa en misiones todo el tiempo- dijo Ino

-¿Enserio, cómo lo sabes? -preguntó la kunoichi

-Ahhh, tontita, no recuerdas que mi Kiba y Neji están en el mismo escuadrón. Además Kiba me ha mencionado que Neji los hace trabajar demasiado y que sólo descansan dos o tres veces por semana, así que casi no lo vas a ver, si a esto le sumas tu trabajo en el hospital y las responsabilidades que tendrán ambos dentro del Clan, estoy casi segura que ni siquiera tiempo van a tener para saludarse- garantizó Ino

-mmm… Tal vez tengas razón en eso- dijo apoyando la conclusión de su amiga.

-Sí, ya verás que poco a poco se van a ir conociendo y familiarizando más ¿Quién sabe? tal vez con el tiempo hasta te enamores de él- mencionó su amiga con una risita y levantó sus cejas.

-Tú nunca vas a cambiar, verdad pervertida- dijo divertida.

-Y tu nunca vas a dejar de ser una inocentona frentona… de ahora en adelante te voy a poner "frentona la virgen" jajajaja- soltó riendo Ino y con ella, Sakura.

Después de esto ambas chicas continuaron platicando por un tiempo hasta que la pelirrosa se despidió de su amiga y se dirigió a su departamento para poder descansar de todas sus emociones que la estaban volviendo loca, no quería ser la misma de antes. Llegó a su departamento y fue directo al baño para tomar una larga ducha, posteriormente de ésta, ya vestida con un pants negro y una camiseta a juego de color verde oliva se dirigió a su pequeña cocina por un chocolate caliente, caminó con su bebida y una manta a uno de los sillones que estaban colocados frente a uno de los ventanales que tenía su departamento el cual le daba una espléndida vista de la luna llena de esa noche.

.

.

-Creo que es momento de que mi vida empiece a cambiar, tal vez sea feliz con una persona que voy a tener que aprender a querer- suspiró -¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?- preguntó al aire como si estuviera alguien con ella –Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que él no llegaría, ya sabías que él era una mentira, era un amor problemático, un veneno sin antídoto, la amargura de lo efímero, fue un amor esporádico y creo que ya es tiempo de decirle adiós ¿Verdad?- preguntó ella a la nada nuevamente –Por ti… hoy estoy decidida en decirle adiós a Sasuke Uchiha- dijo mientas se acercaba al ventanal y elevaba su mano derecha al cielo como anhelando poder tocar la luna para hacerle una promesa a esa persona -…Esperé por ti todos estos años y creo que es tiempo que te deje ir, no sé si te dejé de amar o si sólo fuiste un capricho pero sé que el tiempo se ha encargado de curar mis heridas aunque no todas están curadas aún…- Después de esto se recostó sobre el mullido sillón cerrando sus parpados ya pesados por el cansancio acumulado.

Mientras tanto en el edificio de enfrente había alguien vigilándole que al ver que estaba dormida se retiro también a descansar.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Atte.

.

Natsumi No Chiharu


	7. RESIGNACIÓN Y DESTINO

19

**RESIGNACIÓN Y DESTINO**

By Natsumi No Chiharu

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Después de haberlo pensando durante todo el fin de semana y el lunes y martes, Sakura se levantó con la energía renovada y un poco más segura de lo que había decido. Con tranquilidad tomó un refrescante baño y después de esta se dirigió a la pequeña cocina a preparar su desayuno; algo que había aprendido de su madre a muy temprana edad era cocinar y le encantaba cuando estaba de descanso. Se preparó unos huevos estrellados, fruta fresca y un poco de jugo de naranja para acompañar. Al terminar se concentró en los quehaceres domésticos, se dio cuenta que su departamento no estaba del todo limpio debido al poco tiempo libre que tenía.

Cuando se sintió satisfecha de su trabajo cayó rendida en un sofá de la sala, se disponía a relajarse y tal vez dormir un poco cuando inconscientemente tocó su cara y simplemente no podía creerlo… estaba llorando.

-Deja de llorar- se repetía una y otra vez, secando y quitando de su rostro las constantes lágrimas que le recorrían. En su mente se corría como una película el momento en que todas sus ilusiones habían sido destruidas. Era tan torturante y ella no podía olvidarlo -¡Odio mi vida!- Exclamó al fin con rencor.

Odiaba a su familia, odiaba las reglas de la familia Hyuga, a las personas que decidían por otros, odiaba a su futuro esposo y en ese momento se odiaba a sí misma. Creía que de alguna u otra manera él se cansaría y anularía toda intención de casarse con ella, pero su indiferencia y conformidad le saco de sus casillas.

-¡Como se atreve, es increíble que me obliguen a que me case con él!- No le quedaba más que resignarse, borrar de su mente la palabra felicidad con la que tanto había soñado en su vida. De ahora en adelante sería imposible ser feliz compartiendo sus años con un hombre serio e indiferente, un hombre al que no amaba -Daría cualquier cosa por cambiar esto último– dijo en voz alta.

-"Quizás… sólo quizás, el destino nos esté dando una oportunidad para volver amar. Tal vez con el paso del tiempo logre enamorarme de Neji y olvide este dolor"- se detuvo a pensar mientras secaba sus lágrimas -"¡Valla!, debo admitir que suena bastante bien, pero… ¿a quién estoy engañando? sólo estoy fantaseando. Es imposible. El amor ya no existe para mí"- razonó tratando de ya no llorar más.

-¡Sakura-chan!– Gritó Naruto Uzumaki asomándose por el balcón del departamento de su hermanita

-Deberías tocar la puerta o la ventana antes de entrar– reclamó. Naruto había llegado de sorpresa y ni tiempo había tenido para terminar de limpiar los rastros de lágrimas, le dio la espalda y comenzó a secarse con un pañuelo que tenía en su mano.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan- expresó el rubio –El pervertido de nuestro maestro y la oba-chan me enviaron para avisarte de que quieren verte en la torre Hokage- declaró el chico kyubi mientras la miraba con ternura.

-Gracias, enseguida voy… ¡y no le digas vieja, Naruto!- Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando la medic-nin sintió que por detrás los fuertes brazos de su amigo la rodeaban con cariño.

-Todo irá bien, quiero que sepas que Hinata y yo lamentamos mucho que esto tenga que suceder así, por culpa de nosotros, tú…- Sakura lo cayó, sabía a qué se refería todos sus amigos ya estaban enterados de la situación y lo que menos querían es que sintieran lastima por ella, y otros se sentían culpables por haber apoyado al Hyuga a un principio.

-Hinata y tú no tienen la culpa de nada, después de todo ustedes merecen ser felices- aseguró mientras su hermano la abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Pero me gustaría que todo fuese de manera diferente. Quiero que sepas que ambos te admiramos y te queremos por la decisión que estás tomando y sabes que siempre estaremos allí para ti- Sakura sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, sentir el apoyo de Naruto le renovaba sus fuerzas y esperanzas.

Se giro hacia él y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de él -Que estúpida he sido ¿Verdad?- afirmó.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el ojiazul mientras veía que su amiga era nuevamente vulnerable ante el dolor.

-Porque años atrás, tú… mi mejor amigo y hermano, habías estado enamorado de mí- expresó y levantó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos -y yo cegada por otro amor te había alejado de mi lado. Si te hubiera aceptado en aquella época, quizás ahora estaría viviendo algo totalmente diferente, quizás ya como tu esposa o próxima a serlo- explicó acercando sus labios a los de su compañero de equipo

-…Sakura…- es lo único que pudo susurrar Naruto antes de esperar los labios de su compañera.

-Pero, no sería capaz de arrebatar la felicidad que Hinata y tu tienen- expuso estando muy cerca de los labios de Naruto -…no soy tan egoísta para sólo pensar en mi felicidad- aseguró alejándose de él mientras su vista se dirigía a la ventana.

-De eso no hay duda. Eres la mejor, Sakura-chan- y nuevamente la abrazó; realmente agradecía el ahínco de su pequeña hermana -Vamos, tienes que ir o la vieja se pondrá como loca– La joven intento sonreír hacia ese comentario. Se separó del cuerpo que la cubría y miró con agradecimiento al ojiazul mientras él subió su mano derecha y limpió cariñosamente las últimas lágrimas que dejaban su rastro y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te alcanzo…sólo necesito hacer algo- expresó la pelirrosa y señaló su ropa

-Está bien, pero no tardes ¿Si?- manifestó aún preocupado por su pequeña hermanita, mientras salía por donde había entrado.

-No lo haré - aseguró e inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación a buscar el atuendo más acorde ya que no quería causar una mala impresión, presentía que allí iba a estar su tormento. Se tomó otro baño ya que se encontraba algo acalorada por la reciente limpieza.

Al salir se vistió con un hermoso vestido color corinto de tirantes gruesos y con un escote en V profundo que dejaba ver el encaje de la camiseta que vestía por debajo del vestido, la parte del busto venía drapeado hasta la cintura y lo demás caí libremente hasta las rodillas. Su pelo se lo acomodó en una sencilla cola de caballo y finalmente uso unas finas sandalias color negro que hacían juego con su atuendo –Estoy lista- expresó con una falsa alegría al salir de su departamento -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al ver que Naruto la estaba esperando afuera de éste.

-Esperándote. Anda, vamos antes de que la vieja nos mate- le dijo el rubio a su amiga mientras caminaba hacia la torre, iban 15 minutos retrasados pero no podían ir saltando de techo en techo ya que ella no estaba vestida como ninja. Llegaron a la torre, subieron las escaleras y al tocar la puerta Sakura sintió como el estómago se le hacía un nudo por los nervios de saber que en esa habitación se decidiría su futuro. Tomó aire, miró por una última vez a Naruto y abrió la puerta con toda la seguridad que podía tener en aquel momento. Sus piernas flaquearon un momento al encontrarse con una escena que no esperaba: Hiashi y Neji se encontraban allí, sus abuelos también, además de Kakashi y Tsunade. Todos se pusieron de pie para recibirla. Los nervios de la ojijade afloraron, el encontrar a casi todos los responsables de su futuro, era algo para morir.

_-"Adonde se fue toda mi seguridad, y mi determinación"- se preguntó mentalmente_

_-"¡Al carajo!"- exclamó su inner mientras ella rodaba los ojos. Sakura hizo un pequeña reverencia a los Hyugas como a sus abuelos, ellos la imitaron; al girarse también hizo otra reverencia para sus maestros, estos repitieron la acción._

-Sakura toma asiento- señaló el Hokage, quien se encontraba con los dos Hyugas en una pequeña sala tipo estudio con dos sillones de dos piezas, cada uno frente al otro; en uno se podía ver a Neji y Hiashi y en el otro a sus abuelos y justo al frente de Sakura se encontraba el otro sofá en donde ella se sentó junto con sus maestros -Bien…empecemos ¿Sakura, has tomado una decisión verdad?- preguntó el peliplata viendo a su alumna preferida aunque no lo diga.

Sakura sintió como las miradas color perla la escudriñaban esperando su respuesta, ella observó por un segundo a sus abuelos y luego a sus maestros y después dirigió su mirada a Hiashi y Neji e informó

-Sí, he tomado una decisión. Acepto casarme - sin poder resistir Neji empezó a formar una pequeña sonrisa en su cara -pero con una condición- e inmediatamente la sonrisa fue borrada por las últimas palabras.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó el próximo líder de su clan mientras los ojos de ambos se encontraron, Sakura se sintió intimidada e indefensa por la mirada de profunda arrogancia de Neji, nunca se ha acostumbrado a ella a pesar de haber compartido algunas misiones con él desde hace algún tiempo.

Tragó saliva y contestó viéndolo fijamente con determinación y orgullo -Quiero seguir siendo ninja médico y mantener mi puesto de capitana del cuartel anbu médico- declaró firmemente.

-No…- declaró Neji. Esas dos simples letras hicieron eco en su cabeza. Le dirigió una mirada de incertidumbre al Hyuga; él al darse cuenta de que la pelirrosa no comprendía agregó –No, no puedes seguir siendo ninja después de casarte conmigo, tendrás que asumir tu papel como esposa del líder del Clan Hyuga. El salir a misiones es muy peligroso para cualquiera, principalmente para la esposa del líder de un clan tan importante como lo es el nuestro- finalizó sin quitarle la mirada.

-Nosotros estamos de acuerdo con nuestro yerno…- declaró la abuela -…ya lo platicamos y llegamos a la conclusión, que es bueno para tu salud y para la de los futuros herederos del Clan Hyuga…- finalizó de declarar la abuela y el abuelo confirmo con una señal afirmativa con su cabeza.

-¿Entonces qué esperan que haga todo el día? ¿Estar sentada como muñequita de porcelana porque a la esposa del líder del clan no le puede pasar nada?- expresó muy frustrada la kunoichi –Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no puedo estar todo el día sin hacer nada- expuso sin dejarse atemorizar por la mirada de su ahora prometido y menos por la de los abuelos.

-Al casarte con Neji deberás asumir el papel que te corresponde como su esposa y pareja del líder del clan y comportarte como tal, no andar trepando árboles y enfrentándote a delincuentes- indicó en un tono autoritario su abuelo. Sakura frunció el ceño en una clara señal de que esto derivaría en una pelea. Kakashi al notar que nadie cedía, habló.

-Sakura no tendrá problemas de dejar anbu, eso ya está solucionado- informó mientras veía a los interesados.

-Pero… Kakashi-sensei- replicó, sin embargo de inmediato fue callada por la mirada determinada de su maestro.

-Déjame hablar Sakura- ordenó -como les iba diciendo, Sakura dejará anbu, pero la necesito en el hospital por las mañanas. Ella podrá dedicar las tardes a los deberes del clan- confirmó Kakashi y Tsunade confirmó con un suave ademán con la cabeza.

-No- volvió a decir el futuro líder del clan.

-Lamento que te niegues Neji pero bien sabes que ella es la kunoichi más preparada en el ámbito médico, incluso ya logró superarme con creces. ¿Por algo la escogiste a ella para esposa no? Quieras o no Sakura se convertirá en parte permanente del hospital de Konoha - señaló la ojimiel, quien por fin habló -¿Qué opinas Hiashi?- preguntó al patriarca de los Hyuga.

El aludido estaba meditando la propuesta de la hokage, mientras tanto Sakura volteó hacia su maestra y está en un gesto cómplice le guiñó un ojo. Neji sólo aguardo la respuesta de su tío viendo directamente a Sakura. La observo muy bien y se percató de todo lo que había cambiando. La recordaba desde los exámenes chunin, corriendo tras el Uchiha, pero ahora que la contemplaba a conciencia se daba cuenta de todas y cada una de sus transformaciones: su comportamiento, sus facciones, su cabello, su forma de vestir y su cuerpo.

Sakura al sentir la mirada tan profunda de Neji volteó a su dirección y un tenue sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, inmediatamente se regaño mentalmente porque estaba siendo débil frente a él.

Hiashi comenzó a hablar y tanto Neji como los abuelos de Sakura escucharon atentos -Tsunade-sama tiene toda la razón, Sakura…- dijo viéndola -…podrás ejercer tu profesión como ninja médico en el hospital de la aldea, pero sólo hasta medio día; el resto del día lo pasarás atendiendo los deberes del clan y los de tu casa- expuso –siempre y cuando tus abuelos estén de acuerdo…-

-Nosotros no le vemos ningún problema, lo único que pedimos es que cuando ella este en cinta, sea suspendida durante todo su embarazo, para que no haya ningún problema, no quiero que pase por lo mismo que su madre paso…- dijo el abuelo

-Muy bien así se va a hacer- confirmó Kakashi, mientras Sakura se sentía como si su opinión no valiera y aparte de todo querían manejar su vida- pero, quiero saber tu opinión, sakura, ¿Qué piensas?...- le pregunto.

-da igual…hagan lo que quieran, ya me he dado cuenta que ustedes son los que van a manejar mi vida y mis decisiones, ¿no?- dijo ella con enojo y desprecio.

Neji al percatarse del tono de voz usado por su ahora prometida no pudo evitar que se le formara una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y pensó -"Esto va a ser divertido"-

-Entonces, está decidido el matrimonio se realizará…- confirmó el Hokage, mientras los demás asintieron con la cabeza menos Sakura.

-Muy bien, pues ahora que pasamos lo más difícil debemos enfocarnos en los preparativos de la boda- comentó Tsunade más relajada.

-Bien- dijo Hiashi – de los preparativos de la boda no se deben preocupar ya que eso quedara en las manos de mi hija Hinata, Sakura tú sólo deberás ocuparte de escoger tu ajuar de novia. Después de la boda vivirán en la mansión Hyuga, ésta se va a redecorar para ustedes; nosotros nos iremos a vivir a otra propiedad que tenemos dentro de los terrenos- Sakura y Tsunade asintieron ante la explicación del actual líder

–De acuerdo, ya aclarado todo, la boda será dentro de un mes- informó en un tono muy normal la abuela de Sakura.

-¡¿Qué?- prácticamente gritó la pelirosa -¿No es muy pronto?- cuestionó

No- contestó Neji -Hiashi-sama necesita dar la sucesión del clan en un mes máximo; por esta razón la boda debe hacerse lo más pronto posible-

-Está bien- murmuró la joven un tanto preocupada.

-Muy bien, si eso es todo, nosotros debemos retirarnos- mencionó Hiashi -Aún tenemos muchos asuntos pendientes con la sucesión. Muchas gracias por todo Hokage-sama- dijo con una reverencia mientras Kakashi solo asentía con su cabeza, luego se despidieron los abuelos de Tsunade y del copy ninja también con una reverencia. Una vez a solos las tres personas (Kakashi, Tsunade y Sakura) la ojimiel le pidió a su alumna que fuera al hospital donde la estaría esperando Shizune para instalarla en su nuevo puesto como doctora oficial del hospital de Konoha.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba literalmente tirada sobre el mullido sofá de su departamento, estaba tan cansada que sólo quería dormir, de pronto un sonido proveniente de la puerta le informó que tenía visitas así que se levantó y fue a abrir. Al hacerlo, se llevo una gran sorpresa. Neji, su ahora prometido y casi esposo se encontraba allí parado, con la misma pose seria de siempre. Inmediatamente se preguntó ¿cómo había podido dar con su casa? Ella no le había dado la dirección y sólo había cruzado las palabras necesarias en la reunión de esa mañana.

-¿Puedo pasar o te vas a quedar ahí parada?- recalcó con su característico tono de voz.

-Disculpa, adelante- habló imitando la voz del ojiperla mientras le daba paso hacia su departamento. Lo guió hasta la pequeña sala y le ofreció algo de tomar.

Mientras Sakura se encontraba en la cocina, Neji veía, o mejor dicho inspeccionaba la pequeña casa de su prometida. La sala con dos pequeños sofás de dos piezas en color blanco, una mesa de centro de madera, un ventanal que daba paso hacia un balcón. Todo era tan común pensó, pero en ese momento algo acaparó su atención: un librero que se encontraba enseguida de la ventana.

Se quedo asombrado con la cantidad de libros que tenía, se percató de que cada uno de ellos estaba un poco desgastado, seguramente porque los había leído todos. Continúo viendo el librero hasta que encontró varias fotografías: la primera era la fotografía del equipo 7, y le seguían infinidad de ellas, todas con diferentes personas y en distintas situaciones. Continuó viéndolas hasta que se topo con una que le llamo su atención: era una mujer de unos 30 años, cabello rosa y ojos color negro como la noche, era realmente hermosa, esos ojos hipnotizaban a cualquiera; junto a ella se encontraba un hombre alto de cabello castaño con ojos color jade el cual llevaba en brazos a una pequeña niña de no más de 4 años con cabello rosa y ojos verdes; su mirada hipnotizaba tanto como la de su madre. Los tres lucían tan bien y felices juntos, como si se complementaran.

-¿Es hermosa, verdad?- cuestionó, dejando en la mesita una charola con dos vasos de té helado y unas pequeñas galletas.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones viendo como la ojijade le servía el té.

-Son mis padres- respondió con un deje de tristeza -Nos las tomaron en mi cuarto cumpleaños- suspiró -Aún tengo vagos recuerdos de ese día, no imágenes nítidas, sólo olores, como el aroma de ella: fresa y la de mi padre: roble. Sonidos como las risas de los niños en el parque y la sensación de sentirme plena, llena de felicidad, algo que no he sentido desde hace bastante tiempo- comentó tomando un vaso de té y sentándose en otro sofá.

-Pensé que eran tus abuelos- comentó Neji a Sakura

-Se parecen un poco ¿verdad?...pero no, ellos son mis padres. Por lo que vi y escuche hoy me di cuenta que convenciste a mis abuelos- mencionó calmadamente.

-Sí, pero ¿Y tus padres?- preguntó

-Fallecieron cuando explotó la guerra con Akatsuki…- reveló, acomodándose mejor en su asiento -…después de su muerte, mis abuelos me criaron hasta que cumplí los dieciocho años, a esa edad decidí mudarme… la relación familiar que llevamos ha sido difícil para mí y para ellos, así que la comunicación que tenemos es muy poca; es mejor de ésta manera. Sería realmente doloroso para nosotros mantener una relación cercana sabiendo que ellos me echan la culpa de la muerte de mis padres- dijo con pena oculta.

-Lo siento no sabía…-

-No lo sientas, lo que pasó ya pasó- habló interrumpiendo al Hyuga y de inmediato se instaló entre ellos un silencio incómodo

-Sakura…– comenzó él, notando como la nostalgia invadía lentamente a la pelirosa -hay varias cosas que no tuve tiempo de comunicarte hoy por la mañana- señaló el castaño

-¿Si?- preguntó ella incitándolo a que continuara hablando.

-Sé que tu decisión- vio como lo miraba la ojijade -…la decisión que tomamos no ha sido muy placentera, especialmente para ti - dijo tomando el vaso de té –no me conoces y lo mismo digo de ti, además de que mi acoso no ayudó a mejorar las cosas- reveló con una sonrisa de lado

-Nada lindo para serte sincera…- afirmó totalmente con desagrado, recordando la semana tan conflictiva que tuvo.

-Si estuviera en mis manos poder evitar esto créeme que lo haría, -soltó con total seriedad -pero la única condición que Hiashi-sama me impuso para poder ser el líder del clan fue el que yo escogería a la persona más indicada para ocupar el puesto de esposa- puntualizó un con un tono tranquilo.

-Lo sé- contesto la kunoichi -No te preocupes Hyuga… te comprendo- la verdad ni siquiera se estaba esforzando

-Si te sirve de consuelo, voy a estar en misiones durante mucho tiempo ya que no voy a dejar mi escuadrón en el ANBU- esclareció el ojiplata

-Oye… ¿Por qué yo tengo que dejar el Anbu y tu no?- reclamó con tono calmado.

-Porque así son las reglas del Clan Hyuga. La esposa del líder no puede correr peligro, lo que significa que tienes que sacrificar tu vida ninja para dedicarte especialmente a los asuntos del clan…- le explicó

-¡Que injusto!- protestó mientras cruzaba los brazos

-La vida es injusta Sakura- le respondió

-Sí, eso lo he tenido claro y asumido desde ahora- le dijo Sakura fríamente, sus ojos se posaron en unos álbumes de fotos que se encontraban donde él estaba sentado

-Tienes muchas fotos- comentó vagamente mientras abría uno, en el encontró varias fotos donde se encontraban todos los novatos, los senseis y amigos que han hecho con el tiempo.

-Sí, es como un pasatiempo tomar y recolectar fotos de todos mis amigos y de los momentos que pasamos juntos- comentó.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con todas esas fotos?- preguntó

-Pues pensaba desde hace algún tiempo colocarlas en alguna pared de mi departamento, algo parecido como un collage pero con el poco tiempo que tengo no lo he logrado hacer y ahora…pues tendrá que esperar- expresó un poco desilusionada

-Cuando estemos casados tendrás a tu disposición toda la mansión así que puedes colocarlas en alguna habitación que te guste…como una biblioteca para ti-

-¿Y… A qué viene eso?- inquirió

-Es para que no te sientas sola en la mansión, además de que veo que te gusta leer- dijo Neji viendo hacia la librera

-Sí, gracias-

-…- el prefirió no decir nada

-Neji- hablo la kunoichi atrayendo la atención del ninja -Me gustaría saber cuáles serán mis obligaciones y funciones dentro del clan- preguntó tratando de sonar lo más normal, eso con el propósito de que él no se diera cuenta que estaba un poco nerviosa por la respuesta que él le podría dar. Él la observó y meditó su respuesta.

-Bueno… como toda la aldea sabe, el Clan Hyuga es el más antiguo de Konoha, por lo tanto este tiene poder dentro de la toma de decisiones ya sean políticas, culturales o de cualquier otra índole- explicó en tono calmado -Debes entender que la posición del líder es casi tan importante como la de los ancianos de la aldea y por lo tanto debemos asegurarnos del bienestar de Konoha en todos sus aspectos-

-¡Vaya! Nunca creí que el patriarca fuese tan importante, siempre creí que el poder se limitaba dentro del clan. Veo que estaba muy equivocada- habló.

-Así es. Como comprenderás tu papel será el de dar la cara ante la sociedad, es decir, serás la encargada de las "relaciones públicas"- dijo poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras. -Y lo más importante es que serás la encargada de traer al mundo al futuro líder del clan- comentó Neji observando muy bien la reacción de la pelirosa.

Sakura al escuchar tales palabras sintió como un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo logrando que el vaso en sus manos comenzó a temblar. El castaño al percatarse de esto una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su cara y le aseguró -No te preocupes Sakura, yo no voy a hacer nada hasta que tú me lo permitas- expreso tratando de acercase a ella.

-Pues tendrás que esperar sentado porque no voy a dejar que me toques- dijo mientras se alejaba de él. Se formó un silencio tenso en el ambiente

-Me tengo que ir - dijo de pronto el castaño –Hinata vendrá a ayudarte con la elección del ajuar de novia ya que se deben seguir ciertos lineamientos, además te ayudará a escoger ropa más apropiada para después del matrimonio-

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?- preguntó la kunoichi un poco molesta

-¿No pensarás salir vestida así a la calle?- expresó con una ceja levantada escudriñando el cuerpo de la pelirosa. Esta se sintió bastante intimidada y un colorido rubor apareció en sus mejillas el cual de inmediato desapareció.

-Sí, es mi ropa diaria y la mejor que tengo cuando tengo tiempo libre para mí- confirmó ella.

-Desde que nos casemos usaras ropas tradicionales cuando salgas a la calle, es decir, la vestimenta que usa una mujer casada del Clan Hyuga- advirtió Neji serio. Sakura observó al shinobi con una mezcla de curiosidad y furia relampagueando en sus jades

-No te preocupes, esos detalles te los explicará Hinata. Adiós Sakura, te veré el día de nuestra boda- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia en forma de despedida.

-¿Qué, pero por qué?- pregunto.

-Porque mañana salgo a una misión al país de la lluvia y volveré una semana antes de nuestra boda. Nos vemos "amor"– dijo acentuando la última palabra. Cruzó la puerta y así se alejó del departamento de la pelirrosa.

Sakura se dejo caer al suelo, un suspiro largo escapo de sus labios ¿Cómo podría andar todo el día vestida con kimonos? ¡Ella no sabía ni siquiera atarse un obi!

_-"Tal vez…no usan kimonos, Hinata no los usa"- insinuó su inner_

_-"Pero él dijo que sólo una mujer casada usa ropa tradicional…joder"- alegó la ojijade con su inner -"Además tendremos que sonreír y hacer reverencias como digna representante de su cargo de "relaciones publicas"- dijo con ironía_

_–"¡Ah! y por si fuera poco ese pequeño y mordaz comentario que nos hizo: ser la encargada de engendrar al futuro sucesor del clan. Si está más claro que el agua, nos hemos metido a la boca del lobo y ahora ya no tenemos vuelta atrás"- dijo derrotada inner._

_-"No, no la hay, pero si piensa que se la voy a dejar fácil para lograr que me deje embarazada está muy equivocado"- declaró Sakura sola en su departamento mientras seguía conversando con su Inner._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Atte._

_._

_Natsumi No Chiharu_


	8. DANDO LOS PRIMEROS PASOS

**DANDO LOS PRIMEROS PASOS**

**By Natsumi No Chiharu**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Después de pasar otra noche sin un adecuado sueño, Sakura decidió levantarse de su cómoda cama. Distraídamente se dirigió hasta el espejo y al ver su reflejo no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de desagrado se pintara en sus labios. Las ojeras purpuras que se notaban cada día más, el cabello alborotado y la falta de color en su cara eran pruebas suficientes para que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de que no estaba en los mejores momentos de su vida. Trató de ignorar todo aquello y simular una sonrisa; intentó replicar a Sai… falló estrepitosamente, ya que recordó que solo faltaba dos semana para su boda, todos estaban contentos menos ella.

Sin ánimos de volver a pensar en lo que la tenía así, se movió lentamente hacia el cuarto de baño con la intención de ir a ducharse. Al salir se encaminó directo a su closet a buscar algo de ropa

-No puedo ponerme el uniforme Anbu- habló para sí misma en un tono bajo, cubriendo un poco la mezcla de desilusión y enojo cuando visualizó el conjunto de ropa que usaba todos los días colgado en una de las puertas de su closet, olvidada

_-"¿Por qué?"- preguntó Inner_

_-Porque estoy fuera del escuadrón ¿Recuerdas?... renunciamos- informó a su inner._

_-"¿Renunciamos? Yo diría que esa no es la palabra correcta. Recuerda que nos obligaron a desistir de nuestro puesto-_

_-Tienes razón-_

_-"¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer hoy?"- cuestionó –"Estar todo el día en el hospital, no es agradable". Dijo con desagrado._

_-No sé, pero primero me visto y después decidimos que hacemos, yo tampoco quiero ir al hospital hoy- le respondió mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la ropa que se encontraba en el gran closet de su habitación._

_-"¿Qué tal si salimos un rato a caminar por la aldea, ya sabes…tenemos tiempo de sobra? Además nuestro trabajo en el hospital está al día y todavía no tenemos nuestra nueva oficina- opinó Inner_

_-Me parece buena idea- concluyó apoyando la idea de su persona interior_

_-"¡Esta decidido, saldremos a caminar por la aldea!"- dijo Inner levantando las manos en gesto entusiasmado_

Sakura sólo dio un pequeño suspiro pero decidió ignorar dicha acción, se concentró en buscar la ropa que se iba a poner. Opto por utilizar un short color negro de tela con rayas blancas verticales que tenía doble pretina, una blusa blanca con escote en V sin mangas que se amarraba a un lado, sandalias negras bajas y su cabello suelto, y un poco de maquillaje. Se miró al espejo y sonrió un poco al sentirse completamente satisfecha con su reflejo.

-Bueno, es hora de salir- tomó las llaves de su departamento que estaban sobre su tocador, salió de su habitación pero se sorprendió al encontrar a una persona no deseada en su sala sentado cómodamente -¿Qué haces aquí, cómo entraste a mi departamento?- comentó muy enojada al ver que allí estaba la persona que de ahora en adelante iba a empezar atormentarla por el resto de su vida

-Visitando ¿Quieres saber algo?- preguntó el próximo líder del clan Hyuga

-¿Qué?- bramó ella

-Deberías tener cerrada las ventanas…es peligroso que una mujer comprometida mantenga las ventanas abiertas. Puede entrar cualquier ladrón- le aconsejó él

-Neji, por lo que veo te falla mucho la memoria, pero no te preocupes… yo te voy a recordar que no soy una civil cualquiera, soy una kunoichi anbu y una de las mejores de mi generación- expuso con un gran orgullo

-Ex-anbu- recalcó Neji fríamente

-Sí…tienes razón- concedió con una voz estrangulada que supo disimular muy bien -¿Qué haces aquí, no ibas estar de misión?- cambio de tema de inmediato

-Terminó antes de lo pensado- respondió con voz tranquila

-Ah…- fue lo único que salió de sus labios, más que una respuesta era una forma de expresar que realmente no le interesaba –Aún así ¿Qué haces entonces en mi departamento?-volvió areclamar.

-Sólo vine a avisarte que Hinata te espera en el Ichiraku para afinar los detalles finales para nuestra boda-

-Gracias, es mejor que la alcance- Sakura dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta pero se percató de que el ojiplata seguía sentado, le comentó -Si piensas quedarte en mi departamento te encargo que cierres bien la puerta-

-¿Y la ventana?-

-También, gracias por preguntar- y así salió de su departamento con una pequeña sonrisa. Creyó que allí había terminado su martirio pero cuando empezó a caminar por el corredor para dirigirse al elevador se dio cuenta de que unos pasos atrás de ella iba Neji

-¿Piensas seguirme?– le gruñó Sakura cuando ambos se encontraban ya en el pequeño elevador

-No, sólo voy a dejarte con Hinata- reveló con total calma mientras se recargaba en uno de los lados del elevador

-¡Yo sola puedo llegar al Ichiraku, Neji! – le grito viendo hacia arriba tratando de mantener la calma

-Lo sé, pero como estamos comprometidos tengo que cuidar lo que es MÍO- le expuso Neji resaltando la última palabra, cosa que hizo que la ira burbujeara en las venas de la medic-nin

Sakura parpadeaba y trataba de controlar su respiración. "Escuchaste mal" era lo que repetía su mente una y otra vez. El frío y serio Hyuga no pudo decirle eso ¿verdad? -Disculpa, pero creo que no te escuché bien- declaró fingiendo una cara y voz serena

-Tengo que cuidarte Sakura- volvió a repetir, lo que hizo encolerizar más a la aludida y volteara su cara para enfrentarlo

-¡Uy... eres insoportable Hyuga!- gritó enfurecida -sólo porque eres…- siguió vociferando ella, pero Neji ya no escuchaba nada de lo que Sakura estaba diciendo, él estaba hipnotizado completamente al ver como se movían esos pequeños, rosados y carnosos labios de su ahora prometida, durante toda la misión no pudo hacer nada más que pensar en ella y por eso trato de terminar rápido la misión para ver otra vez a esa mujer que aunque no lo admitiera lo estaba volviendo loco -¡…y no soy propiedad de nadie y menos tuya!- terminó cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

Al oír lo que le dijo su prometida sus puños se cerraron, pero inmediatamente trato de calmarse -Sakura mírame- pidió con una voz tan sensual que el corazón de la pelirrosa dio un vuelco

-¡NO!- exclamó, ella sólo quería escapar de allí…dejar de sentir el incómodo y frenético movimiento en su pecho

-¡Mírame!- le ordenó de una forma no muy amable

-¡Entiende que no quiero verte, si fuera por mí este compromiso nunca ex…! ¡Auch!- Neji en un arranque la había volteado y pegado entre la pared y su cuerpo

-Nunca más te atrevas a decir esa frase- masculló mientras apretaba más las muñecas de la joven, que para fines de inmovilidad se encontraban arriba de la cabeza de esta.

-Neji… por tu bien, espero que me sueltes en este instante ¿Quién te crees que eres?- le alegó la ojijade con cólera en su voz y ojos.

-Tu prometido- argumentó él.

-¡Pero eso no te da derecho a lastimarme, idiota! ¿¡Ey, qué es lo que haces? ¡Vuelve a poner a funcionar el elevador!- gritó alarmada al ver que Neji, a pesar de la posición, se las había arreglado para apretar el botón de emergencia logrando que el elevador se detuviera.

-Oblígame- la retó

-¡Imbécil déjame en paz, voy a llegar a tarde!- explotó totalmente enojada y nerviosa por la posición en la que se encontraba

-No te preocupes, Hinata entenderá que quisiste tener un poco de tiempo… a solas con tu prometido- le aseguró acercándose un poco más al cuerpo curvilíneo de la Haruno

-¡Déjame!...te deje bien claro que no íbamos a tener ningún tipo de intimidad hasta que yo lo deseara y adivina… no lo deseo- le recordó, pero Neji decidió ignorarla y lo tomó como un reto.

-Pues averigüemos si son ciertas esas palabras- le dijo pegándose más y llevando su boca hasta la oreja derecha de ella; Sakura soltó un pequeño gemido, lo que incitó al castaño a seguir. Bajó una de las manos que aprisionaba a las de la pelirrosa y la posó en la delgada y estrecha cintura de la que se convertiría en su esposa. Un estremecimiento recorrió ambos cuerpos cuando Neji eliminó toda distancia y el espacio entre ambos fue inexistente.

-Tu cuerpo dice otra cosa- le susurró suavemente y sin esperar realmente una respuesta, comenzó a bajar por el cuello delgado de ella dejando pequeños besos en el proceso. Después de explorar dicha parte, subió un poco su cabeza y se topó es con esos labios apetitosos que deseó probar desde la primera vez que se fijo en ella.

-Neji, detente…por favor- le pidió con ojos suplicantes la joven, nunca había estado en una situación de esa magnitud. Es cierto que era kunoichi y que en algunas misiones le tocaba hacer cosas que no le gustaba, pero nunca pensó que alguien a quien conocía desde hace tiempo la trataría de esa forma.

-Sakura- suspiró mientras seguía viendo aquellos labios tentadores, sus miradas se cruzaron; los ojos de él mostraban anhelo y los de ella de suplica –te deseo- reveló totalmente extasiado.

-Neji…- Apenas murmuró la Haruno, sin embargo él notó la voz quebrada. Se sintió incómodo cuando se percató de que aquellos ojos verde jade que desde hace un tiempo no podía dejar de ver se encontraban cristalinos, producto de las lagrimas que se aglomeraban, llevaba años si ver esas lágrimas y nunca imagino que ahora ella mostraba su antigua careta, careta que ella había prometido ante la tumba de él nunca más mostrar, pero ahora él la estaba viendo nuevamente, débil y molesta como era antes y por dentro se maldijo, después de tanto tiempo ella nuevamente estaba llorando y él era el causante de esas lágrimas. Volvió a verla y se encontró una pequeña nariz respingada, mejillas sonrosadas y unos finos labios tono cereza acompañados de un olor dulzón, no pudo evitarlo y acercó su rostro al de ella.

Sakura empezó a parpadear, el agua salada entre sus pestañas no la dejaban ver. Noto el rostro de Neji a escasos centímetros del suyo pero realmente no le importó, el aliento mentolado que golpeo suavemente sus labios y el aroma masculino que despedía el Hyuga hicieron efecto en ella. Pronto sus labios sintieron los labios del ojiperla en un tímido rose que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en necesidad por cada uno de ellos, Neji dejó de aprisionar con su mano las delicadas muñecas de ella para dirigirlas a su cuello y él se sintió con la necesidad de estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos. Se dejaron llevar sin importarles nada.

-Lo siento Sakura- dijo Neji después de separarse de ella para recobrar el aliento, sin mirarla volvió a poner en marcha el elevador y al llegar al piso deseado salió dejándola sola y completamente estupefacta por lo que acababa de suceder.

Ella se quedó parada allí, tratando de procesar todo. Sakura mentiría si decía que no fue un gran beso, mentiría si negara que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sintió a salvo cuando Neji la abrazó, mentiría al pensar que eso fue un error…pero su mayor mentira sería negar que no deseaba que volviese a suceder, pero sobre todo estaba confundida.

-Eso fue…mi primer beso...con él- dijo llevando su mano derecha a sus labios rojos y un poco hinchados

_–"nadie me había besado así... antes"- pensaba mientras salía del elevador después de ver como Neji desaparecía tranquilamente entre la muchedumbre de ese día tan caluroso en Konoha._

_-"El primer beso no se olvida, pero un beso como esos nunca"- declaró su inner con una sonrisa más que amplia._

Sakura se quedó muda, no tuvo argumentos para contradecirla. Aún pensativa caminó hacia el Ichiraku, involuntariamente dejó escapar un suspiro mientras elevaba su vista al cielo azul.

-¿Qué tanto miras en el cielo frente de marquesina?-cuestionó Ino apareciendo de la nada.

-Nada en especial. Está muy despejado ¿no lo crees?- habló mientras seguía contemplando el cielo.

-Sí, es verdad. Tristemente amiga, el cielo no es tu problema ¿cierto?- preguntó sólo por cortesía, ella podía leer de nuevo en los ojos jade la preocupación, el enojo y la vulnerabilidad… ella podía leer todo aquello que la pelirrosa juró no volver a mostrar nunca más.

-No… ¿Quieres acompañarme al Ichiraku cerda? Voy para juntarme con Hinata-

-¿Y me vas a contar que es lo que te sucede en el camino?- preguntó.

-No- dijo con seriedad recobrando su actitud.

-¿Por qué no?- le riño Ino mientras la tomaba del brazo y así las dos empezaron a caminar para dirigirse al local de comida

-Son cosas mías, no es nada de qué preocuparse- dijo con frialdad.

-¿Será que esas cosas tuyas tienen que ver con el capitán Hyuga?- preguntó nuevamente tratando que la antigua Sakura apareciera nuevamente.

-¡No!- de un momento a otro paro su caminata y giro un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con… la mirada acusadora de su mejor amiga – ¡No, definitivamente no tiene que ver con Neji!- reclamó ella.

-Ah… bueno, sigamos caminando. Por cierto Sakura ¿desde cuándo le dices Neji? ¿Creí que para ti siempre era Hyuga?- manifestó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ino, basta- expresó con tono de reproche.

-Está bien, pero bien sabes que no me lo puedes ocultar por siempre Sakura, algún día me enteraré. Pero tienes razón, sigamos caminando sino nunca vamos a llegar- Y así siguieron su camino hasta llegar al Ichiraku y localizar a Hinata y a todos sus amigos, incluso se encontraban los hermanos No Sabaku junto con Matsuri los cuales estaban en Konoha por "Asuntos Diplomáticos".

-Miren quien viene allí- dijo Kiba al ver que su pelirrubia y la pelirrosada se acercaban

-¿Quién?- pregunta Naruto sin entender la indirecta de

-Hola chicos- saludaron ambas kunoichis. Ino inmediatamente se fue con Kiba y le dio un apasionado beso.

-¡Ay si serás Naruto! Solo es un decir, apuesto a que sí eres bruto de nacimiento- le contestó Kiba fastidiado

-¿Quién es bruto?- preguntó con inocencia Naruto hasta que capto la idea de Kiba -¡Oye!-

-Ya… tranquilos chicos, no ven que Sakura los está saludando y ustedes ni la pelan- reprochó Ino

-Hola a todos- saludo nuevamente Sakura algo distraída, después se ubicó en la última silla vacía de la mesa que todos estaban ocupando.

-Ya me estabas asustando Sakura, pensé que no ibas a venir- le comentó Hinata, la cual se encontraba sentada a la par de Naruto, la cual ya no tartamudeaba.

-Ya estoy aquí así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse- expresó con cierta molestia.

-Pues…- la pelinegra dejó inconclusa su frase. Decidió cambiar de tema -Pensé que Neji iba a venir contigo-

-Él me avisó de la reunión, pero después de eso no sé qué le pasó ¿Por qué?- Inquirió con curiosidad oculta.

-Bueno…- suspiro par tomar valor -…Neji, citó a todos aquí, para darte tu anillo de compromiso, ya que, no se pudo antes, pensó que sería conveniente entrégatelo con todos nuestros amigos presentes- finalizó.

-ya que- suspiró –solo toca esperarlo ¿no?...- preguntó.

-si…- dijó con pesar Hinata.

Así que, si más decidieron esperar con los demás mientras Neji aparecía. Todos se están poniendo al día, eran muy pocas veces que todos se juntaban y todos realmente lucían contentos, ya casi todas las parejas estaban formadas.

Kiba e Ino, Naruto y Hinata, Shino y Hanabi, Tenten y Kankuro, Shikamaru y Temari, Gaara y Matsuri, los únicos que no tenían pareja en esos momentos eran Lee y Chouji, sentía que faltaba alguien en ese grupo.

-…y así fue como logramos que akamaru dejará de correr a Naruto- finalizó Kiba mientras todos reían alegremente – y ahora cada vez que akamaru mira a Naruto comiendo ramen salen corriendo detrás de él- y todos nuevamente rieron juntos o casi todos porque algunos o los más serios solo esbozaron una sonrisa de diversión.

_-"Todos se ven muy contentos"- pensó Sakura con tristeza._

_-"Todos menos nosotros"- confirmó inner._

_-"si"- suspiró viendo como Gaara a pesar de su frialdad ahora transmitía una mirada calidad a la que ahora era su prometida, mientras Temari acariciaba su abultado vientre de ocho meses._

-¡maldito perro!...- grito Naruto -…ahora por culpa de Kiba ya no puedo comer tranquilamente mi preciado ramen sin que el este presente…- dijo señalando Naruto foribundo con Akamaru.

-No, todo es tu culpa por haberle dado a Akamaru ramen de comer, cuando te dije que nada de comida de humanos, menos esa porquería que tú llamas comida…- reclamó Kiba. Todos seguían oyendo la pelea de esos dos, pero nadie le ponía atención a Sakura quien se encontraba observando a cada uno de ellos.

-¡Oye!- grito Naruto, viendo a Kiba -¿Mph? ¿Sakura?- todos voltearon a ver hacia Sakura quien esos momentos no escuchó que su amigo la llamaba

-¿Sakura, que tienes?- preguntó Ino preocupada por su amiga, al ver que sus ojos jade no transmitían ninguna emoción pero de ellos salían lagrimas -¿Sakura?- preguntó nuevamente zarandeándola un poco.

-…- parpadeo al sentir que su amiga la llamaba -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al ver que todos sus amigos la miraban con preocupación

-No… ¿Qué te pasa a ti?, tenemos rato de preguntarte que tienes pero no contestas ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó nuevamente Ino.

-Claro- afirmó ella –porque no debería estarlo- dijo con una sonrisa forzada que a nadie convenció.

-Porque desde hace ratos que te estamos llamando y tu no respondías además de que estas llorando- dijo Ten Ten.

Hinata saco de una bolsita que llevaba un espejo de bolsillo y se lo paso, ella lo recibió para dirigirlo a su rostro y se dio cuenta de lo que estaban diciendo sus amigos –No se preocupen chicos no es nada- dijo con seguridad tratando de convencerlos mientras se limpiaba su rostro, pero a nadie convenció ni siquiera a ella misma –Solo el estrés de todo esto…- suspiro -…me tiene cansada…- explicó -…Si tal vez sea eso…- dijo mas para ella que para sus amigos.

-Sakura…- dijo Naruto con un tono de tristeza.

-Naruto, por favor, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes me tengan lastima ¿Si?- pidió ella y vio a los rostros de sus compañeros uno por uno -por favor chicos, ya no quiero que me miren así…- pidió ella.

-Está bien…- dijo sonriente Naruto tratando de que su amiga sonriera pero no logro su cometido.

-¡Puff!- se escuchó en el Ichiraku –Muy buenas tardes- dijo formalmente Neji, todos contestaron el saludo de Neji. –Los cite a todos aquí hoy porque como todos saben Sakura y yo dentro de dos semanas nos casamos- todos asintieron afirmativamente –y por lo que quiero que esto sea oficial, le pedí a Hiashi-sama me entregará esto…- dijo poniendo una cajita de color corinto en la mesa.

-…Neji…- susurró Hinata, mientras Sakura miraba la cajita queriendo desaparecerla porque sabía muy bien que lo contenía no era nada agradable y era un paso más adelante a su muerte en vida.

-Este es el anillo de compromiso de mi madre…- dijo abriéndola y tomaba un sencillo pero hermoso anillo de compromiso realmente único rodeado de diamantes que servían de lazos agarrando un hermoso zafiro que se encontraba en el centro del anillo, adentro del anillo esta escrito: por siempre, había una palabra la cual no se podía leer con claridad -…y ahora va a pertenecerle a mi futura esposa…- siguió hablando mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de Sakura y se arrodillo frente a ella -…Sakura como tu bien sabes al igual que todos nuestros amigos y familiares en la forma en que nos vamos a casar, pero se que esto debe pertenecerse solo a ti y mi madre así lo hubiera querido, por eso hoy frente a todos nuestros conocidos ¿me aceptas como tu futuro esposo?- le pregunto, aún sabiendo que con la mirada de su prometida ella decía no, pero el futuro de ambos ya estaba decidido.

-…Si…- dijo ella susurro cerrando los ojos, para que sus ojos no se aguaran más de lo que estaban, porque sabía que eso la ataba aún más a él.

-…Sakura…- pensaron con pesar al ver que del rostro de la flor de Konoha se deslizaba una frágil lágrima –…Neji…- volvieron a pensar al ver que Neji besaba con delicadeza los labios de la pelirrosada transmitiendo todos los sentimientos que sentía por ella pero que se negaba a aceptar aún.

Y así fue como todos se dieron cuenta que ese beso significo mucho para ellos dos, pero que al mismo tiempo negaban sentir.

Mientras Neji y Sakura pensaron que con ese beso sellaron el trato que ya no se podía deshacer.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

OBSERVACIONES EL ANILLO LO VOY A PUBLICAR EN MI PERFIL, Y EL FIC SI SE VA A TRATAR DE NEJISAKU, CON UN TOQUE DE KAKASHISAKURA, Y SASUKESAKURA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

.

.

Atte.

.

Natsumi No Chiharu


	9. RECUERDOS DE AMOR Y ODIO

**RECUERDOS DEL AMOR Y DEL ODIO**

**.**

**By Natsumi no Chiharu**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Una figura solitaria caminaba rumbo al cementerio de Konoha. La brisa de la primavera explotó sobre sus hebras de cabello color rosa junto con la floración de los cerezos. Pero ella no estaba prestando atención a lo que la rodeaba. Falta una semana para su enlace matrimonial y sus sentimientos y pensamientos no dejaban de atormentarla; por esa razón se encontraba andando hacia la tumba de su otro mejor amigo: Sai.

Tenía que alejarse de la ajetreada vida de la aldea, donde nunca parecía tener un minuto de silencio desde que todos supieron que Sakura Haruno la flor de Konoha se casaba con el genio Hyuga próximo líder del Clan Hyuga. Y ella desesperadamente necesitaba tiempo para pensar y llegar a una tregua con su yo interno que últimamente actuaba violentamente como si quisiera salir de ella.

Después de caminar por casi quince minutos entró por una de las entradas secundarias del cementerio la cual estaba bastante abandonada. La entrada parecía una selva, la maleza era espesa y el espacio entre los árboles era muy estrecho. Aunque era un día brillante, el sol reinaba bajo las copas de los árboles. Su mirada se cegó momentáneamente cuando llegó a un claro, forzada a salir de su distracción levantó una mano contra la luz que le daba de lleno, parpadeo para ajustar sus ojos a la luminosidad y encontró la tumba de su querido amigo y junto a la de él estaba la de sus padres.

Deposito un bello ramo de pensamientos en donde descansaban sus padres y luego de una corta plegaria se dirigió donde descansaban los restos de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

-Sai…- susurró mientras acariciaba la inscripción que había en la lápida. Deposito sobre el nicho un hermoso ramo de zinias (recuerdo de los amigos ausentes) y pensamientos.

_Sai Harizawa_

_Querido amigo, hermano, novio y padre._

_Duele, pero en ocasiones no queda más remedio que decir adiós._

_Unas veces nos despedimos de un amor, otras de un familiar o una amistad especial…_

_Decir adiós no es sencillo, y es especialmente difícil cuando la persona __que se ha marchado de nuestro lado era un ser querido. _

_Adiós…siempre vivirás en nosotros_

-Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo…- dijo como si realmente la estuviera escuchando –Creo que ya debes de saber que Ichiro está a punto de cumplir cinco años y es un genio a pesar de su corta edad, se ve que le gusta el arte al igual que tú incluso ya sabe algunos de tus jutsus y ni que decir de su línea de sangre, dentro de poco va empezar la academia…- suspiro -…Si, lo sé, pero no me regañes no he venido a verte desde tu muerte, hasta hoy…- hablo -…lo siento tanto Sai…- se disculpó -…sé que solo te busque porque necesito platicar con alguien…- se excusó -…pero solo tú sabes cómo me he sentido desde aquel día… fui una estúpida…- se regañó -…y aún lo sigo siendo- sonrió melancólicamente -¿Quieres saber algo chistoso?...- preguntó cerrando los ojos y el viento movió la copa de los árboles en ese momento -…dentro de una semana me caso y lo peor de todo creo…que aún lo amo…- sonrío con amargura -…¿Acaso eso es ser masoquista?...- volvió a sonreír pero con tristeza.

-Tal vez si lo eres- dijo una voz con tono de burla muy conocida para ella.

-Ino…- contestó la ojijade y voltio a ver a su amiga.

-Sakura, pensé que nunca vendrías a verlo…- dijo la ojiazul depositando junto a las flores de la pelirrosa un ramo de dalias rojas y acantos (Te querré siempre/Amor al arte. Nada podrá separarnos).

-Yo también lo pensé así…- repitió –pero siempre hay una vez para todo…- mencionó –Lo siento tanto Ino…- trató de disculparse al ver que su amiga acariciaba con tanto amor la lápida del chico arte.

-…Sakura por favor ya no, no más, si Sai te viera ahorita sabes que te diría: _"te miras más fea, feíta"_ y te daría una de sus estúpidas e hipócritas sonrisas que solo él sabía dar; además, no quiero que me arruines el momento…- dijo Ino.

-Lo sé, solo quería disculparme porque no recuerdo nada de lo que paso hace cinco años…- se excusó aun sabiendo que lo que les hizo creer a todos era mentira ella recordaba cada maldito minuto de ese día tan fatídico para su generación y par ella, pero prefería sufrir ella en silencio a que todos supieran lo que realmente había pasado.

Ambas guardaron silencio para disfrutar el momento de paz que ese lugar transmitía. Sakura soltó un suspiro de derrota por tratar de forzar su mente a recordar.

-No tienes que disculparte de nada, al contrario soy yo quien tiene que agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por él en sus últimos momentos que es lo único que recuerdas…- sakura se sintió culpable por ocultarles la verdad a todos -…por lo menos nos consuela a todos saber que no murió solo, que hubo alguien allí para él quien le sostuvo la mano hasta el último de sus suspiros, gracias Sakura…- explicó -Incluso por darle un lugar donde descansar en paz…- comentó Ino.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer después de causarte tanto dolor…- recalcó -…Le hubiera encantando plasmar en su cuaderno este lugar…- murmuró para ellas dos y su amiga afirmo calladamente.

-... ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un café a mi casa? ¿Qué te parece?- Preguntó Ino.

-Si, en estos momentos necesito algo de cafeína en mi sistema sino voy colapsar o volverme loca con tanta actividad en la aldea…- aseguró la pelirrosa y ambas soltaron una risa. Se despidieron de sus muertos y se dirigieron a la salida del cementerio.

Mientras escondidos entre los árboles se encontraba el equipo Taka observando a las dos kunoichis marchando hacia la salida, cuando ellas salieron del cementerio bajaron de un salto acercándose al sepulcro.

-Qué lástima…-declaró Suiguetsu y su amigo pelinaranja solo asintió afirmativamente dándole la razón -…la muñequita ya no es la misma de hace cinco años, ya no tiene esa luz que transmitía con la cual hacía que todos tuviéramos paz y olvidáramos nuestra miserables vidas- sentenció él.

-Nunca te creí que fueras tan sentimental, pescado- habló la pelirroja para aligerar el ambiente de tristeza que habían dejado las dos mujeres que se acababan de ir.

-Ya ves tengo un lado sentimental que nadie conoce y muchos más aún que nadie conoce, zanahoria…- dijo soltando una carcajada y la abrazo -…pero si tú quieres te los puedo presentar, a solas…- insinuó haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara.

Carraspeo Juugo –Es hora de irnos- interrumpiendo a la pareja.

-Si…- declaró Karin soltándose del abrazo de su amado para retomar su camino hacia las afueras de Konoha y más allá, mientras los tres iban recordando ese fatídico día que cambio la vida de muchos de diferentes maneras, pero que marcó grandemente a la kunoichi que supuestamente no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado en el bosque de Konoha.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Sasuke y Taka se encontraban corriendo tratando de encontrar el rumbo que había tomado Madara, quien salió huyendo gravemente herido de la guerra. Iban saltando entre la copa de los árboles bajo una insistente tormenta, la guerra ya había acabado y por supuesto que los ganadores fue la Gran Alianza Shinobi._

_-¡Sasuke-kun!- gritó por tercera vez la única mujer del grupo tratando de seguirle el paso a sus compañeros. -¡Sasuke-kun!...- volvió a gritar con desespero y vio como el pelinegro paraba su camino y volteaba a verla._

_-Mhp…- y con esa palabra sabía que hablará o sino la mataría._

_-…Ella…ella se está acercando a una velocidad impresionante…- informó con temor, tembló, no por miedo a lo que podía pasar en ese momento, sino porque se dio cuenta que estaba en pijama y descalza bajo la torrencial lluvia._

_-¿Cuánto?...- preguntó._

_-En unos cinco minutos aparecerá detrás de nosotros…- informo ella._

_-No se entrometan…- ordenó mientras todos bajaban de los árboles para tocar tierra._

_-¡Que día!...- hablo el peliplateado -…Y yo que pensaba que ya íbamos a tener un lugar donde vivir y ser personas normales y ahora estamos huyendo nuevamente; los cazadores somos los cazados ¡No! si era de suponerse que no nos iban a dejar ir solo por así…¡oh! ¿¡Y ahora quien podrá ayudarnos!?- declaró con una pose dramática el nuevo poseedor de la Samaheda con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-Sí que eres idiota- murmuró la recién descubierta miembro del Clan Uzumaki_

_-Miren quien habla ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer escoba con patas?- replicó Suiguetsu –Con esa pijama te miras más fea de lo que eres…- bromeo._

_-¡Uy… ya cállate atún!...- empezó a gritar así dar comienzo a una nueva pelea entre ellos dos._

_-cállense…- dijo calmadamente Sasuke y de inmediato ambos asintieron con miedo varias veces con la cabeza y abrazados, por la mirada tétrica que les estaba dando el ninja. -¿Cuánto?- preguntó nuevamente dándole la espalda a su equipo._

_-En unos segundos…- dijo ella y todos estuvieron atentos a la llegada de la kunoichi de cabello rosa._

_-¡Sasuke-kun!- grito la ojijade bajando de la rama de los árboles y tomando cierta distancia de ellos, para poder recuperarse de la persecución que había hecho para alcanzarlos –Sasuke-kun…- dijo con ternura tratando de acercase a él._

_-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con agresividad y la ojijade paró su camino. Sakura miraba impotente a Sasuke. Simplemente ella no podía moverse, él la observó detenidamente tenía la cara enrojecida por correr tanto y por la lágrimas que caían libremente y las cuales veía a pesar de la lluvia, siguió examinándola, su traje jounin se encontraba rasgado levemente en algunas partes, tenía algunos cortes nada exagerado para que ella usara su chakra curativo, se detuvo en sus manos y se dio cuenta que en la derecha ella llevaba una kunai._

_-…Y-y-yo- Su respiración se entrecortó por sus labios que se encontraban entreabiertos y amoratados, sus nervios se encontraban a flor de piel no podía negar que se encontraba nerviosa y con miedo._

_-¿Qué quieres?- Sasuke repitió profundamente. El tono de su voz parecía que quería matarla sin dudarlo._

_Respiro profundamente -¡Yo quiero llevarte de vuelta a Konoha! ¡Incluso si eso significa matarte!- Ella exclamó. Él sólo sonrió tétricamente._

_-¿Estás segura de que puedes hacer eso?- bromeo secamente mientras sacaba con parsimonia su katana. Taka solo estaba de espectadores ante dos miembros del equipo siete que ahora habían hecho historia en Konoha, eran héroes vivos._

_-Sasuke es que acaso no lo entiendes esta vida de venganza ya terminó, regresa conmigo, a casa, por favor…- dijo ella extendiéndole una de sus manos._

_-Molestia- masculló con hastío -¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, eh? No ves que ya nada es igual, que mi camino es muy diferente al tuyo, mi venganza es contra Madara, mientras él no esté muerto yo no voy a regresar a ese basurero que tu llamas hogar. Ese lugar que aún tiene la culpa de lo que le paso a mi clan- declaró con una serenidad que daba miedo; le dio la espalda para seguir su camino._

_-¡Por favor, Sasuke-kun no te vayas!- suplicaba con desesperación._

_-…- no hubo respuesta pero si paro su marcha._

_-Por favor Sasuke podemos ayudarte…- apeló ella -…tan solo si nos dieras la oportunidad…- rogó._

_-No, ustedes no me sirven para mis propósitos…- recalcó agarrando con fuerza el mango de la katana._

_-…Pero…nosotros…- empezó a hablar pero se vio interrumpida por una tercera persona que acababa de llegar._

_- ¡Sakura!- gritó el chico arte apareciendo unos metros atrás de su compañera._

_La pelirrosa volteo a verlo -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó consternada -¿Co-como fue que me encontraste?- lanzó la pregunta hacia el otro pelinegro acercándose a él, ahora Sasuke y Taka eran espectadores de los dos amigos que se encontraban platicando. La lluvia paro._

_- Sakura todo esto es una equivocación, tú sabes que él nunca va a cambiar, déjalo ir- rogó - ¿Qué es lo que quieres comprobar?- preguntó al ver que su amiga no le hacía caso._

_-Yo la verdad no sé- murmuró para ella misma y para su amigo –aún no lo sé- repitió, viéndolo de frente mostrando en su rostro la duda que le había surgido._

_-Pues yo sí sé que es lo que tu estas buscando…- le dijo sujetándola del hombro._

_-¿Qué es lo que yo estoy buscando?- preguntó ella con temor sabiendo la respuesta de eso pero que ella se negaba a creer, aún._

_-Quieres comprobar que ese niño de cabello y ojos negro como el carbón con sentimientos puros que tu conociste de niña este allí todavía, pero desde hace mucho tiempo te diste cuenta que lo único que queda de él es una bestia sedienta de poder y venganza... un hombre sin alma ni corazón…- le expuso Sai a su compañera de equipo , todo esto fue escuchado por toda Taka._

_En todo el bosque se escuchó una risa amarga –La verdad siempre lo supe- ella susurró en voz baja. Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar lo que ella misma había dicho –Soy una carga… ¿No?- río ella dejando caer las kunais al suelo para acercarse a su amigo._

_-No, estas equivocada tú no eres una carga…- le dijo Sai abrazándola protectoramente. Mientras Sakura correspondía al abrazo del chico arte, Taka se encontraba a la expectativa de lo que iba a pasar en ese momento._

_-…Sasuke…- susurró Karin al sentir como se elevaba a niveles insospechables el chakra del último Uchiha._

_-¿Acaso ellos dos son novios…?-preguntó Suiguetsu de manera inocente sin saber que podía provocar eso._

_-Idiota…- reclamo la pelirroja al saber la imprudencia que cometió su compañero. Y esa última palabra se repitió tanto en la cabeza de Sasuke que como si eso fuera una afirmación en su mano se formó un chidori de gran tamaño que iba directo hacia Sakura, cuando ambos sintieron el ataque dirigido hacia ellos ya era demasiado tarde para esquivarlo pero de alguna manera Sai volteo a Sakura cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Todo el bosque se vio alumbrado por unos segundos por la tremenda luz que soltó el ataque._

_-¿Te…encuentras bien?- pregunto Sai después de haber recibido el ataque directo del vengador Uchiha._

_-Si…- contestó la ojijade con los ojos cerrados - ¿Y tú?- pregunto – ¿Sai, estás bien?- volvió a preguntar porque la primera vez no tuvo respuesta, pero al sentir algo húmedo sobre su pecho supo que nada estaba bien -…Sai…- llamó la ninja cuando este se derrumbó al suelo aún con vida jalándola a ella en el proceso._

_-Creo que eso responde tu pregunta…- habló el con dificultad. La medic-nin de inmediato empezó a curar la herida pero la mano de su camarada la detuvo._

_-Pero…- trató de apelar._

_-…No, tú como médico sabes que ya tendría que estar muerto por haber recibido toda la descarga de ese ataque- ella volvió intentar curarlo pero nuevamente fue detenida -…Ya no feíta…- Sakura al ver la negativa del ambu bajo su cabeza y cubrió con sus manos la de él sabiendo que ya no quedaba tiempo de nada -…cuídate y cuida de todos, por favor…- suplicó y ella solo asintió con la cabeza -…gracias…- y soltó su último suspiro._

_El sol empezó a brillar pero todo era silencio, Sasuke inmutable como siempre veía todo desde una distancia considerable, Taka un poco más lejos veía todo en silencio, ninguno de los tres podían creer lo que estaba pasando ni siquiera podían justificar el ataque tan vil de su líder. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad de silencio se escuchó un lamento desgarrador; luego le siguió una lágrima que cayó a la mejilla del fallecido y tras de esta otras más, lágrimas silenciosas que todos podían ver caer, aun cuando el flequillo cubría el rostro del único miembro femenino del equipo 7._

_Sakura se levantó impasible con una kunai en la mano y camino torpemente, pues sus piernas no querían responder como deberían, ella quería... no… debía ver con sus propios ojos si era capaz de no sentir nada por él. Cuando ella llego a él lentamente movió el arma a un lado con el dorso de su mano colocándola en el blanquecino cuello de Sasuke; él no puso fuerza para detenerla ni tomo iniciativa en empuñar la katana, tenía más curiosidad en ver lo que ella haría y era capaz._

_– ¡Te odio!- grito con todo el dolor de su corazón. Sasuke busco la mirada de Sakura y cuando la encontró se perdió en ellos; después lentamente sin alejar sus ojos de ella se acercó, un hilo de sangre se escapó de su cuello y corrió a hacia su pecho. Sus narices rosaban, sus alientos colisionaban, sus ojos chispeaban… lo sabían… se querían, se deseaban, se amaban, pero sobre todo ahora… se odiaban. Por un momento Sakura olvido el odio que empezaba a sentir, cerró sus ojos esperando el suave contacto que desde hace mucho aguardaba._

_Los integrantes de Taka estaban sorprendidos al igual que la pelirrosa._

_Sakura dejó caer la kunai, ella lo sabía, había sido atravesada por Chokuta. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero después le dedico una sonrisa y una mirada llena de tristeza, decepción y odio. Sasuke bajó la mirada hacia donde su propio ataque la había herido; no quería demostrarlo pero lo que sentía en su pecho en ese momento le daba mucho miedo. No sabía porque lo había hecho._

_-Parece que... tenías razón después de todo- Murmuró con una sonrisa débil. Cuando el saco su espada, ella se derrumbó. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella por acto de reflejo. El dolor se disparó a sus brazos cayó de rodillas, con ella a cuestas. Él la depositó con cuidado sobre su regazo dejando a un lado la katana._

_-Lo…- iba hablar pero su voz se vio interrumpida por una tos de sangre de su excompañera, una acción que sacudió todo su cuerpo. Ella giró la cabeza hacia él, su cabello antes rosa se encontraba salpicando su bello rostro de su sangre. Él los echó hacia atrás con los dedos temblorosos, dejando un rastro de sangre en su frente. Ella cerró los ojos, sonriendo suavemente._

_-Supongo...que... soy... una carga- Ella se río con voz ronca y cerró sus ojos tratando de calmar el dolor que sentía por la herida y también calmar el sufrimiento de su corazón._

_-Cállate- Él siseó con pánico en su voz, porque, maldita sea, se estaba poniendo más y más pálida, la vida de la mujer en sus brazos se le estaba resbalando en ese momento._

_Ella abrió los ojos, estaban sintiendo como poco a poco la vida se escapaba -Ah, claro- Ella dijo en tono divertido, aunque la diversión no era algo que debería estar sintiendo en el borde de la muerte -Soy una molestia- fue lo último que dijo antes de perder el conocimiento._

_-Karin…- llamó él. Taka se acercó hacia su jefe y a la mujer._

_-Solo esta inconsciente, aún sigue con vida, lo puedo sentir…- contestó ella, tratando de calmar sus lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, ya que, ella y sus compañeros escucharon cada una de las palabras que la ojijade había dicho con mucho dolor y pesar._

_-Lo siento Sakura pero no debo tener ningún lazo con ninguno de Konoha- se detuvo a contemplar su rostro mientras observaba una lágrima surcar las mejillas de la ojijade -Ni siquiera un lazo de amor por ti…- expreso con pesar. Terminó de recostarla en el suave pasto, acaricio su cabello, palpo el sello yin de la frente de la pelirrosa, terminó de limpiar su rostro y deposito un casto beso en sus labios. Él lo sabía, ella era su debilidad, siempre lo supo, porque que ella era débil, tan débil y tan frágil. Ella podía entrenar tantos años como quisiera, podía ser tan rápida como cualquier hombre, podía golpear con tanta fuerza como para destruir toda Konoha, pero sabía que cuando todo se reduce a sus seres queridos, ella no lo haría, ella no lastimaría a nadie. Ella tenía corazón y esa vida no era para ella. –Dale solo lo suficiente para que pueda sobrevivir en lo que viene los demás por ella…- ordenó siguiendo su camino sin voltear a ver_

_-Si…- contesto ella mientras sus compañeros y su antigua obsesión se alejaban. Espero que ellos se fueran para poderse acercar a la mejor amiga de su primo, quien estaba semi-inconsciente –Solo muerde…- dijo ofreciéndole su muñeca –Por favor cuida bien de Naruto, ahora él también es mi familia- imploró –Suficiente…- señaló –con lo que te di de mi chakra será suficiente para que sigas viva. Es mejor que me valla en unos diez minutos vendrán por ti- informó mientras se levantaba pero fue detenida por la pelirrosa._

_Tosió sangre y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba sonrío con tristeza –dile a Sasuke, que esto nunca se lo voy a perdonar, dile que lo odio tanto como lo amo… y que si algún día lo encuentro lo mataré, lo juró- profirió con tanto desprecio antes de caer nuevamente inconsciente que cuando la pelirroja escuchó el mensaje tembló de miedo porque el chakra que emitió la ojijade combinado con el odio recién nacido en ese momento era tan grande que no supo describir el poder tan enorme que soltó la medic-nin y que no solo ella sintió._

_Karin nunca comentó nada de lo que sucedió después que el Uchiha y sus compañeros se retiraron dejándola a ella sola con la flor de Konoha tirada en medio de ese claro en el bosque, pero ella sabía que cuando la kunoichi juró matar al pelinegro, el último Uchiha se encontraba escondido detrás de unos árboles escuchando todo el juramento que ella hizo y muy pronto descubrirían un poder oculto tan grande que podría destruir a todo el mundo ninja._

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

-Esto es lo que siempre anduve buscando, después de tanto tiempo por fin mi sueño se hará realidad…- río tenebrosamente mientras extendía un pergamino tan antiguo como la humanidad –Al fin la encontré, la última pieza de mi rompecabezas, el eslabón perdido de mi plan, ahora ya no será necesario el Jubi, con ella a mi lado seré aún mucho más fuerte de lo que imagine…- se volvió a reír mientras salía de las sombras.

-…- sus fiel sirviente, setsu, solo lo escuchaba atentamente.

-… y yo Madara Uchiha me convertiré en un Dios y tendré a la Diosa más poderosa y entonces el mundo ninja temblara y tendrá que rendirse a mis pies o morirán…- el poco fuego que alumbraba la cueva se apagó dejando todo en la oscuridad dejando que se escuchara el eco de la risa.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Muy bien!... como pueden ver regrese con otro capitulo después de una muuuuuuuuy larga ausencia espero que les haya gustado. Este capitulo es un capitulo de relleno y verán más adelante porque de este capitulo.

.

.

Vere cuando puedo subir el siguiente capitulo, puede ser que me ausente nuevamente no se por cuanto tiempo pero espero que no sea mucho... Adios!

.

.

Atte.

.

Natsumi No Chiharu


	10. DESPEDIDA DE AMOR (PRIMERA PARTE)

**DESPEDIDA DE AMOR I**

By Natsumi No Chiharu

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Faltaba un mes para su enlace matrimonial y cuando llegó una carta con el sello Hyuga a su departamento justo en el momento en que sus abuelos y la ninja que cuidaba de ellos la visitaban en donde decía que solicitaban su presencia para establecer su estadía permanente en la mansión Hyuga su abuela se puso eufórica. Ella ya había decidido que serían parte de un clan histórico, poderoso y mucho más rico que el de ellos. Pero el plan tenía un gran problema: su nieta. No creía que fuera una nieta particularmente desobediente, pero ahí fue donde Sakura dijo basta.

No quería pertenecer a los Hyuga. Y no quería ser la esposa de un Hyuga, mucho menos «intentarlo»; pero ya no tenía escapatoria, ella ya había aceptado y no podía dar marcha atrás o sus abuelos quedarían deshonrados en lo que les quedaba de vida.

Decidió esconderse en su habitación, el único lugar donde no llegaba el parloteo que llenaba su apartamento por parte de su abuela, para pensar en algo que pudiera convencerla de lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. De momento, tenía toda una serie de opiniones claramente formadas…, pero estaba segura de que no escucharía nada de lo que alegara.

No podía seguir escondiéndose mucho más tiempo. Cada vez más se acercaba la hora de la cena y, al ser la anfitriona tenía que prepararla así que decidió levantarse de la cama y enfrentar al enemigo.

Preparo pollo, pasta y unas rodajas de manzana como postre, y puso la mesa para cinco. Si levantaba la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, podía ver una mirada furiosa por parte de su abuela, como si así pudiera avergonzarla y hacerla desear las cosas que ella quería y que ya se había salido con la suya.

La abuela no soportaba que Sakura se comportara tozudamente. Pero aquello lo había heredado de su hijo, así que no tenía por qué sorprenderse. De todos modos, en este caso no se trataba solo de su nieta. Últimamente ella también había estado tensa. La primavera llegaba a su fin, y muy pronto se enfrentarían al verano y luego al mal tiempo. Y a las preocupaciones de la salud de su esposo.

La abuela de Sakura dejó la jarra de té frío en el centro de la mesa con un golpe de rabia. A Sakura se le hacía agua la boca al pensar en el té con limón. Pero tendría que esperar; sería un desperdicio tomarse un vaso ahora con toda esa tensión, definitivamente no lo disfrutaría.

-¿Tanto te costaría al fin aceptar este matrimonio tuyo?- dijo por fin, incapaz de contenerse ni un momento más -La unión matrimonial con Neji Hyuga podría ser una magnífica oportunidad para ti, para todos nosotros.- espeto la abuela. Sakura soltó un sonoro suspiro, convencida de que aquel matrimonio sería en realidad una experiencia próxima a la muerte -Estos últimos años desde la muerte de tus padres, tu abuelo lo ha pasado muy mal- añadió ella, enfadada. -Si tuvieras la más mínima compasión, pensarías en él-

Ella sí, quería ayudarlo. Cuando su abuela planteaba las cosas así, no había nada por lo que sonreír. La situación había ido empeorando durante demasiado tiempo. Se preguntó si su abuelo lo vería como un regreso a la normalidad, si el dinero podría mejorar las cosas porque aunque sus abuelos no lo quisieran aceptar la situación económica estaba empeorando y estaban gastando dinero que no tenían para mantener su estatus dentro de Konoha. No es que la situación de sus abuelos fuera tan precaria que temiera por su supervivencia, o algo así. No eran indigentes. Pero supuso que tampoco era algo que no quedara tan lejos si ella no los estuviera ayudando económicamente con lo que ganaba en las misiones y en el hospital, pero ahora con su matrimonio ellos volverían a vivir mucho más cómodamente que antes, debido a la dote que recibirían del Clan. Se sentía como mercadería en venta.

Si pensaba en aquello parecía una tabla de salvación, un punto seguro al cual sujetarse. Aquel estúpido matrimonio podía sacar a sus abuelos de la oscuridad, y así ella obtendría talvez algo de libertad o sería nuevamente aprisionada en su propia aldea, cosa que era más que segura al ser la esposa del patriarca del clan Hyuga.

Se quedó mirando a su abuela. Para ser una persona grande estaba algo rellenita, lo cual era raro. No era nada comilona, y tampoco es que estuviera atiborrándose. Quizá fuera el aspecto normal de alguien que había tenido una buena vida. Era pelirroja, pero tenía un montón de mechas de un blanco brillante que le habían aparecido ya con los años que le daba a rosado. En las comisuras de los ojos se le dibujaban líneas de expresión, aún se miraba joven para una mujer de ochenta años, y al moverse observo que se inclinaba hacia delante como si llevara sobre los hombros un gran peso invisible.

Sakura sabía que cargaba con un gran lastre. Y sabía que aquella era la razón de que se mostrara tan manipuladora últimamente con ella. Ya que discutían bastante en situaciones normales, pero, al irse acercando en silencio el desolador panorama del casamiento, se había ido volviendo mucho más irritable. Y sabía que a sus ojos ella se estaba portando como una insensata, al no querer empezar a empacar sus cosas para la mudanza a la mansión Hyuga.

Sin embargo, había cosas en este mundo -cosas importantes- de las que no se quería separar. Y veía aquel trozo de papel y ese anillo en su dedo como algo que separaba de todo lo que deseaba. Quizá fuera que lo que deseaba era una tontería. Puede que no fuera ni siquiera algo que pudiera llegar a tener. Aun así, era suyo. No se veía capaz de sacrificar sus sueños, pero lo estaba haciendo, estaba interponiendo el bien de sus abuelos por el suyo.

-A la familia Haruno- anunció su abuela, con la carta en la mano. Intento arrebatársela, pero reaccionó muy rápido. En realidad, iban a enterarse antes o después.

-¡Abuela, por favor!- bramo.

-¡Yo quiero oír!- dijo Shizuka, con un toque en su voz que no pudo descifrar. Shizuka era como su hermana mayor, ya que crecieron juntas porque sus abuelos la acogieron cuando ella era tan solo un bebé. Ella era cinco años mayor.

La ojijade sintió que se ruborizaba de la vergüenza. Su abuelo escuchaba con atención, y Shizuka igual. Su abuela se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

_-«La última carta que le enviamos hace dos días donde le solicitábamos su presencia en los terrenos Hyuga para su estadía en la mansión del patriarca y a la cual aún esperamos respuesta. Por lo que nos vimos en la necesidad nuevamente de enviarle otra en la que requerimos que empiece a empacar todas sus cosas y trasladarlas a la mansión Hyuga para poderlas ubicar en la habitación conyugal, así como su presencia para empezar a asumir sus deberes como la prometida y futura esposa del próximo líder Hyuga…» -_

Miro al techo mientras ella proseguía. Eso es lo que hacía el clan: Hinata se comprometió con Naruto y aunque el clan dijera que no estaba de acuerdo con esa unión; era mentira, que Hinata estuviera de novia con el Héroe de Konoha y futuro Hokage era lo mejor que les había pasado desde hace mucho tiempo. Hanabi es novia y prometida de Shino hijo del jefe del clan Aburame era algo bueno, no tanto pero bueno, incluso pensaba que ya estaban planeando un futuro matrimonio Hyuga/Aburame. Entendía por qué lo hacían: necesitaban aliados. Pero no le gustaba. Hasta el momento no había visto nada parecido, hasta hoy. Y que su matrimonio con Neji se diera precisamente en este momento para ellos es como sacarse la lotería, ya que, obtenían al Héroe de Konoha, al heredero de un clan igual de grande que el de ellos y a ella la mejor Kunoichi de Konoha, alumna de dos Hokages que aún vivían y la ninja que obtuvo el sello yin, el más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

-¡Sakura, por favor!- soltó un suspiro de exasperación al ver que su nieta no le ponía atención. -Tienes que saber que eres una chica encantadora- alabo ella.

-Si soy tan encantadora, ¿cómo es que ningún chico me pide que salga con él?- pregunto ella.

-Oh, la verdad es que ellos lo intentan, pero Shizuka y yo los ahuyentamos. Mi nieta es demasiado guapa como para casarse con un cualquiera. Tu madre se casó con tu papá quien fue mi único hijo, y estoy segura de que tú puedes conseguir un partido igual o aún mejor, y mira lo hiciste te vas a casar con Neji Hyuga- dijo ella, y le dio un sorbo a su té.

-¿Y desde cuándo se presentan chicos a la puerta de ustedes?- Preguntó elevando cada vez más el tono de voz- Nunca he visto a un solo chico en la puerta de mi apartamento o en la casa de ustedes- musitó.

-Hace un tiempo- confesó su abuelo, que intervino por primera vez. Su voz tenía un matiz algo triste, y no apartaba la vista de su taza. Intentó descifrar qué sería lo que le preocupaba tanto. ¿Los chicos que se presentaban en la puerta? ¿Que su abuela y ella discutieran otra vez? ¿La idea de que no me presentara a la boda? ¿Lo lejos que estaría de la aldea si no lo hacía?

Su abuelo y ella se entendían bien. Su abuela le conto una vez que cuando ella nació su mamá estaba agotada por el alumbramiento, y su padre era un ninja activo, así que su abuelo la cuidó la mayor parte del tiempo. Saco el carácter de su madre, la terquedad de su abuela pero también la bondad de su padre y la amabilidad de su abuelo. Su abuelo levantó la vista solo un instante, y de pronto lo entendió. No quería pedírselo. No querría que su única nieta se fuera. Pero no podía negar el efecto beneficioso que tendría su matrimonio. Aunque solo fuera un matrimonio de apariencia.

-Sakura, sé razonable- dijo su abuela quien era la única que hablaba -Debemos de ser los únicos abuelos en toda Konoha que tenemos que convencer a nuestra nieta de algo así. ¡Piensa en la oportunidad que supone que tienes de querer a Neji Hyuga!-

-Abuela, aunque quisiera y que desde luego no quiero tener nada con Neji Hyuga, este matrimonio solo es un asunto de negocios. Y si se diera el caso de que algún día él se aburriera de mí y decidiera dejarme y dar por terminado esta unión, créeme que saltaría de alegría pero mientras tanto confórmate con que seremos parte de un clan aún mucho más grande que el nuestro y que los beneficios económicos para ustedes será suficiente por un largo tiempo.- declaro.

-¡Como puedes decir esas cosas!- grito indignadamente -Si tú te propusieras a conquistar a Neji Hyuga y darnos a nuestros bisnietos pronto, todo eso sería tuyo para siempre.- dijo

-Es ridículo pensar que todo eso pueda suceder en el futuro, porque nunca se va a realizar, además Neji solo me quiere para obtener el patriarcado del clan- concluyo. Su abuela empujó la silla hacia atrás, se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia su nieta por encima de la mesa.

-Lo bueno de todo es que ese futuro no esta tan lejos. Y nunca has tenido la opción de decir no.- Tiró la servilleta sobre el mantel y se dispuso a dejar la mesa -Shizuka, cuando acabes, es hora de irnos.- ella lanzó un sí. Su abuelo comió en silencio. Shizuka hizo tiempo todo lo que pudo, pero no fue mucho. Cuando se pusieron en pie, empezó a recoger la mesa mientras su abuelo se bebía su té, sentado en silencio. Se puso en pie y se sacudió las migas de la camisa.

-Lo siento, abuelo- murmuro, mientras recogía los platos.

-No seas tonta, cariño. No estoy enfadado- contestó, sonriendo y pasando un brazo por la cintura.

-Es que yo…-

-No tienes que explicármelo, lo sé- interrumpió, y le dio un beso en la frente.

Luego de que ellos se fueron volvió a la cocina para empezar a limpiar. Suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación para preparar la cama. Todo lo que le estaba pasando últimamente le ponía los nervios de punta. ¿Por qué tenía que presionarla tanto su abuela? ¿Es que no era feliz? ¿Por qué no estaba contenta con lo que tenía?

Se tendió sobre su colchón lleno de bultos, intentando pensar en su boda haciéndose a la idea. Supuso que tendría sus ventajas. No le disgustaba para nada pensar en la buena comida que tendría todos los días o tener personas a su disposición para sus qué haceres de la casa.

Parecía que el tiempo no avanzaba, hasta que por fin llegó la medianoche. Había un espejo junto a su puerta. Se detuve enfrente para asegurarse de que su pelo tenía el mismo buen aspecto de por la mañana, y se puse un poco de brillo en los labios para dar algo de color a su cara. Se dirigió a la cocina. Cogió los restos de la cena, algo de pan y una manzana. Volvió a la habitación más despacio de lo que habría deseado, ya que llegaba tarde.

Abrió la ventana de su habitación y miro afuera, hacia el bosque. No había casi luna, así que tuvo que esperar a que su vista se adaptara a la oscuridad antes de dejar abierta la ventana. Apenas se veía la silueta de la casa del árbol, al otro lado del césped. Miró alrededor. Todas las casas del vecindario estaban a oscuras. Nadie miraba. Suponía que no importaba lo que llevara puesto, pero se sentía guapa con sus pantaloncitos cortos de color marrón y la camisa blanca a juego.

Al introducirse de nuevo a su habitación supo que no estaba sola. En el otro extremo, alguien se ocultaba entre las sombras. Se le aceleró la respiración; no podía evitarlo. Dejo la comida en la cómoda y entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor. La otra persona se movió y encendió una vela. No daba mucha luz -nadie los vería- pero bastaba. Por fin el intruso habló, con una sonrisa furtiva debajo de su máscara.

-Hola, preciosa.- saludo él.

-No me llames «preciosa», te lo pido por favor. Primero mi abuela, las muchachas, Tsunade, el clan, luego Neji, y ahora tú. Empieza a ponerme los nervios de punta- dijo. Pero por el modo en que la miraba estaba claro que aquello no estaba ayudando en su defensa del caso «No soy guapa». Sonrió.

-No puedo evitarlo. Eres lo más precioso que he visto nunca. No puedes echarme en cara que te lo diga en la única ocasión que se me presenta- Se acercó y le cogió la cara entre sus manos, y se pudo ver en lo más profundo de sus ojos negros.

No hizo falta más. Sus labios ya estaban sobre los de ella y no pudo pensar en nada más. Lejos quedaban la boda, las discusiones familiares y hasta la propia Konoha. Solo estaban las manos de él sobre su espalda, guiándola hacia él, y su aliento sobre sus mejillas. Sus manos se le fueron a sus grisáceos cabello, aún húmedo por la ducha -siempre se duchaba por la noche-, y se enredaron en un nudo perfecto. Olía a madera. Aquel olor le hacía soñar. Se separaron, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama como una niña en busca de mimos.

-Siento no estar de mejor humor. Es solo que… hoy hemos recibido esa estúpida carta. Otra vez.- musitó.

-Ah, sí, la carta —suspiró—. También la recibimos.- confirmó.

Él estudió el rostro de la ojijade mientras hablaba, como si estuviera refrescando la imagen de su rostro que guardaba en su memoria. Había pasado más de una semana, y ambos no se habían visto unos cuantos días. Ella lo escrutó también, pero no demasiado. Sakura observó bajo la pálida luz de la vela que tenía unas ojeras apenas perceptibles bajo los ojos; sin duda aquella semana habría estado trabajando hasta tarde.

Le dolía estar lejos de él. En estos días se volvía loca preguntándose qué estaría haciendo él. Y cuando no podía soportarlo más, se centraba en lo que le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre que era la música gracias a su mamá y a su abuela. En realidad, él y Neji era responsable de la calidad de su música ahora estaba mejorando considerablemente. Y eso era malo para ella.

Ella lo quería: hacía ya casi dos años que lo quería y estaba empezando a amarlo. Y él la quería a ella. Con él ahí delante, acariciándole el pelo, no podía imaginarse ni siquiera poder entrar a la ceremonia de su matrimonio. Ella ya se estaba enamorando… y eso era malo para ambos y las partes involucradas.

-¿A ti qué te parece? quiero decir- preguntó.

-Está bien, supongo. Era de esperarse que eso pasara…- contestó, y en su voz detecté una nota de sarcasmo. Pero necesitaba saber qué opinaba.

-Kakashi… -

-Vale, vale. Bueno, una parte de mí piensa que es algo triste. ¿Es que acaso el no salía con más chicas? Quiero decir… ¿De verdad no puede conseguir a «ninguna»? No lo entiendo. Eso, por una parte. Pero luego…- Suspiró -En parte también me parece una buena idea. Es emocionante. Vas a enamorarte a la vista de todo el mundo. Y me gusta la idea de que alguien consiga un futuro feliz así. En cierto modo es esperanzador. Me hace pensar que quizá yo también un día pueda tener ante mí un futuro feliz.

Sus dedos siguieron los labios de la ojijade. Aquellos ojos negros escrutaron el interior de su alma, y Sakura sintió aquella chispa que los unía y que nunca había compartido con nadie más. Ella también quería un futuro feliz.

-¿De modo que te parece correcto esto que nos está pasando?- formuló Sakura.

-No. Sí. Bueno, desde luego no se puede negar que sería positivo para tu familia. Tu abuela se muestra esperanzada porque algún día lo quieras y habrá pequeños Hyugas corriendo por su casa.- confesó Kakashi.

-Kakashi, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significaría eso? Cuando me casé ya no…- Él la abrazó aún más fuerte y le rozó la frente con los labios. Su mano le recorría la espalda arriba y abajo.

-No he pensado en otra cosa en todo el día- dijo. El sonido desganado de su voz se imponía a cualquier otro pensamiento. Ella solo deseaba que él la tocara y que la besara. Y ese era exactamente el rumbo que tomaba la noche, pero su estómago rugió y la devolvió a la realidad.

-Sabía que no habías comido algo, te he guardado algo- anunció, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Ah, sí?- Preguntó él, pero ella noto que intentaba disimular su ansiedad, pero no lo conseguía del todo.

-Te encantará este pollo; lo he preparado yo misma- invitó y se la acercó a Kakashi, que mordisqueo la comida sin prisa. Ella le dio un bocado a la manzana de modo que él pensara que era para los dos, pero luego la dejó para que él se comiera el resto.

Observó con satisfacción que chupaba los restos de especias del pollo pegadas a los dedos y que luego se comía el pan. A saber cuánto hacía que no probaba bocado.

-Eres una cocinera excelente. Vas a hacer muy feliz… a alguien, algún día, alguien que se volverá muy gordo- dijo, con la boca medio llena de manzana.

-Voy a hacerte «a ti» muy feliz… y te pondrás muy gordo. Ya lo sabes- dijo ella sin pensar.

-Tú sabes que eso es imposible…- comentó con un deje de tristeza.

-…Pero si tu quisieras, podríamos…-

-No Sakura…- concretó el dando por terminado el tema.

-…- ella se quedó en silencio.

-Venga, Sakura- me susurró al oído, y aquello me produjo un escalofrío. Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Ella esperaba que hubiera interiorizado sus palabras, consciente de que, no podría casarse con alguien, que alguien la abrazara como él lo hace. Aquello no podría soportarlo. Se apretó aún más contra su pecho, intentando borrar aquella imagen de mi cabeza.

-¿Sakura? – Pregunto.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Vas hacerlo?-

-No lo sé…no quiero casarme con un extraño. Yo te quiero a ti —contestó con vehemencia.

-¿Quieres ser una fugitiva? ¿Vivir eternamente a escondidas? ¿Con preocupaciones?- Preguntó Kakashi. Sakura detecto el dolor en su voz, pero también la pregunta de fondo: si tuviera que escoger entre dormir en una mansión o escapar los dos y dormir en cuevas, ¿con qué se quedaría?

-Kakashi, saldremos adelante. Somos listos. Estaremos bien- respondió, deseando de verdad que así fuera.

-Sabes que no va a ser así, Sakura- dijo y ella se agitó ligeramente entre sus brazos -Y si tuviéramos hijos…-

-Cuando tengamos hijos. Y tendremos que tener cuidado con eso: ¿quién dice que debemos tener más de uno o dos?- preguntó.

-¡Tú sabes que eso no es algo que podamos controlar!- replicó y ella observó la rabia que se acumulaba en su voz.

Ella no podía culparlo. Aquello había sido por lo que más habían discutido durante los últimos seis meses, cuando habían empezado a buscar en serio un modo de estar juntos. Porque a pesar de que ella era médico ninja sabían que en algún momento determinado los anticonceptivos podían fallar y por eso se habían abstenido. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Sakura supo que el tiempo que ha estado con Kakashi, lo pudo conocer muy bien y supo que él era una persona apasionada; solía dejarse llevar un poco cuando ellos dos discutían. Ella había aprendido a controlarse antes de llegar al punto de enfadarse al igual que él, y sabía que eso era precisamente lo que ambos estaban haciendo en aquel momento.

La ojijade no quería que se preocupara ni que se enfadara; de verdad pensaba que podrían arreglárselas. Si planeaban bien todo podrían soportar todo lo demás. Quizá fuera demasiado optimista, o tal vez estuviera demasiado enamorada, pero realmente creía que Kakashi y ella podrían lograr cualquiera cosa que desearan con fuerza.

-Creo que deberías hacerlo- dijo él de pronto.

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Casarte. Creo que deberías hacerlo- ella se le quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Has perdido la cabeza?-

-Sakura, escúchame- respondió, con su boca junto a su oreja. No era justo; sabía que eso la distraía. Cuando su voz salió por fin, era como una suave y lenta caricia, como si la estuviera diciendo algo romántico, aunque en realidad se trataba de todo lo contrario -Si tuvieras la ocasión de conseguir algo mejor que esto y la perdieras por mi culpa, nunca me lo perdonaría. No podría soportarlo-

-Esto es ridículo, yo lo arriesgaría todo por ti-

-Lo sé, pero lo nuestro no es correcto, Sakura- Ahora sus manos la frotaban de arriba hacia abajo. Ella no podía discutir cuando él hacía aquello -Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz- expresó.

-Pero yo no lo quiero, Kakashi. Ni siquiera me gusta. Ni siquiera lo conozco- manifestó.

-Nadie lo conoce ni si quiera su clan. De eso se trata, aunque quizá llegue a gustarte- insinuó.

-Kakashi, para. Yo te quiero a ti- afirmó.

-Y yo a ti- contestó, y la besó lentamente para dejarlo bien claro -Y si me quieres, lo harás para que no me vuelva loco preguntándome lo que habría podido ser- aseguró -¿De acuerdo? - le dijo al oído, con un suspiro.

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo -Está bien- susurró -Lo haré. Pero pretendo que sepas que no quiero y no deseo ser su esposa- ahora ella suspiro–No quiero alejarme de ti…- dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-No será así- dijo. Debió de ser la luz… o la falta de ella, porque juraría que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al decir aquello. -¿Quieres que nos recostemos en tu cama? ¿Algo bueno para que me acompañe en el sueño?- Sakura sonrió y se situé a su lado quedaron en silencio, contemplado el techo en la oscuridad.

Ella se dejó abrazar unos minutos hasta que sintió unos dedos que empezaron a moverse descuidadamente por debajo de su oreja. Él le abrió un poco la camisa y le besó el cuello y las orejas. Luego le levantó la manga corta y le besó el brazo hasta donde alcanzó, hasta dejarla sin respiración. Al poco ya estaban uno encima del otro sobre la cama. Kakashi tiró de ella, echándose sobre su cuerpo, y ella le acariciaba el desaliñado pelo con los dedos. La besó con fervor, con fuerza. Sentía sus manos, que recorrían su cintura, su espalda, sus caderas, sus muslos. Siempre la sorprendía con que no le dejara marcas por todo el cuerpo con la presión de los dedos. Iban con cuidado, y siempre se detenían antes de llegar a lo que realmente deseaban.

-Te quiero, Sakura Haruno. Y te querré toda la vida- Dijo aquello con una profunda emoción en la voz, y la pilló desprevenida.

-Te quiero, Kakashi. Siempre te querré- afirmó con tal devoción. Y la besó hasta que la vela se consumió.

Debieron de pasar horas. Le pesaban los ojos. Estaba adormitada cuando Kakashi dejo su cuarto. Esperó diez minutos, mirando por la ventana, se quedó despierta un rato más, pensando en él y en lo mucho que lo quería, y en la sensación que le producía su amor. Se sentía especial, incomparable, única. Pero, sentía que algo le faltaba, quería a Kakashi pero aún su vida se sentía incompleta y aún no sabía que era, y el primer pensamiento que tuvo fue el beso que Neji le dio y con aquel pensamiento grabado a fuego en el corazón durmió.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hola! de nuevo despues casi nueve meses o más... no estoy segura pero de lo que estoy segura es que he publicado un nuevo capitulo y espero que les haya gustado mucho.

.

Alguien me dijo por allí que debería de ir despacio sin dar demasiado detalles que estoy dando todo de todo un solo golpe, pues, intente pero no pude todo lo que he escrito lo he pensado así así que respeto el review de la persona que me lo dijo y lo agradezco tanto ya que la verdad si TIENE RAZON pero tambien debo de dar algo para que la trama se valla entendiendo, no sé si ustedes me entienden o le esten entendiendo si es así disculpenme trataré de ser más clara consisa, y si quieren ire más despacio.

.

Ahora el siguiente capitulo sera una segunda parte pero ahora se tratará de Neji y allí ustedes sabran algo que tengo muy bien guardado, luego de eso vendra la boda, conflictos... blah blah blah lo normal ustedes saben no digo nada más para que no se me escapen lo que si se es que para el la boda faltan entre uno a tres capitulos así que espero no ser mucha molestia por si me tarde.

.

En lo que llevo ausente he estado leyendo libros y ya llevo alrededor de 57 libros leídos, libros que para mi han sido muy buenos de los cuales me faltan un monton ya que tengo una basta colección en pdf, no hay dinero así que hay que ir a lo más barato. Algunos que he leído son: Trilogía Divergente, Saga Love me with lies, The hunger games, trilogía delirium, Saga the covenant, Saga Eve, Eva y Adam, Saga Firelight, Saga Vampire Academy, Saga Lux, Saga fallen, entre muchos otros.

.

Atte.

.

Natsumi No Chiharu

.

PS: disculpen mis faltas de ortografía


End file.
